The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dog Demons
by Unseelie Sidhe
Summary: The rules of choosing your Inu companion ...warning...this story will not in any way attempt to take itself seriously! currently under revision
1. Chapter 1 Choosing your Inu

**Chapter 1.**** Choosing your Inu **

The girl gaped as the hanyou stuffed his face.

First, there had been the lasagna. It had been closely followed by the potato salad and the nachos. The next course, her carefully prepared cherry cobbler, seemed as if it had encountered a _Star Fleet transporter beam_, so quickly did it disappear. She could not even mention all the other little 'side dishes' he'd devoured.

Her jaw seemed content to reside on the ground as he washed it all down with the multiple gallon jugs of green tea.

The rest of the 'pack' seemed similarly shocked, the houshi so stunned his 'cursed' hand had frozen midway between his leg and his favorite groping target.

And when the young hanyou finally sighed in contentment, he was oblivious.

_He'd eaten an entire meal! _

No, scratch that.

He'd eaten everyone's entire meal.

_Good thing she'd hidden her favorite dessert…_

'Grandpa always said that dogs have no self control when it comes to food,' Kagome thought absently. 'That's why you never left food out for them, like you would a cat.'

The rude sound of a belch brought her back to herself, and she groaned in exasperation as she watched him drop to the ground with a snore.

_"Inuyasha…you pig." _Her voice was quiet, not wanting to wake him only to have him start an argument.

"Well," Miroku said, turning to Kagome as he let his arm drop to his side. "I must say it was good, by his reaction. Thank you for your effort."

Sango narrowed her eyes at the unconscious male on the ground. _'All of Kagome's hard work, spoiled as usual.'_ "I can't believe he did that," she gritted from between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Kagome winked at her.

"He didn't get all of it," she mouthed to her two companions.

Miroku looked at her in surprise…and a bit of awe. _She'd managed to hide something from his nose?_

She lifted her finger to her lips, and held up one of her special scent-sealing 'rubber' storage containers.

_Thank god for Tupperware! _

Sango gave her an evil little smile and mimed kicking the hanyou in the backside.

Kagome hastily smothered a giggle.

Then there was a grunt from the fallen hanyou. All three turned to see him roll onto his back, one foot absently thumping against the ground a few times before he once again relaxed.

They forcibly bit their lips to keep back the laughter, then they walked a small ways from the prone male, eying him carefully for movement.

"My grandfather was right," Kagome muttered.

Miroku raised a brow in question, then snickered at her answer.

They soon came to a small shaded area beside a stream, sitting down to enjoy Kagome's last dessert.

Cheesecake.

Some imp must have whispered in her ear when she'd packed up the food, because that had been the only thing to be packaged in the rubber container. And she'd have fought him to the death if he's gotten his greedy little claws on it!

Though sharing it was another matter, and she savored the looks of bliss on her friends' faces as they enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

That was when…_Oh, great… _

The youkai aura that had been tickling against the back of her mind suddenly flared. A rather familiar aura that, for all of the coldness of the youkai's nature, felt like warm honey running down her skin.

Silver and white flickered in the trees, and she quickly got to her feet.

Sango and Miroku looked at her in question, then followed suit as the Western Lord appeared before them in all his pale, beautiful glory.

His silvery hair rippled in the faint breeze as he neared, his hakama clinging to muscled thighs in a way that Kagome suddenly found rather…fascinating.

'Apply mental slap here.'

Sesshomaru advanced on them in his silently graceful way, his long legs quickly eating up the distance.

None of them were quite sure how to react to his presence.

He'd offered them no violence, as of yet.

It was funny, but Kagome was almost certain that he was more intent on the bit of cake in her hand than he was on their presence.

His nose twitched faintly before his eyes lifted to her own.

"Where is the hanyou?" Did he sound distracted?

She bit her lip. Was he once again here to take Inuyasha's sword? Should she tell him that his brother was passed out from overindulgence?

She turned to look at her friends in silent question…and golden eyes followed the motion of her hand.

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

_My…how articulate… _

The Inu took in another pull of the scent from the bit of half-forgotten sweet in her hand.

"Oh." Kagome blushed in embarrassment. 'Duh.'

"It is a dessert that Kagome has made and brought for us from her home, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku's tone was polite as he answered for his currently brain-dead companion.

Another step brought the rather imposing being closer.

"Would…would you like some?" Kagome asked hesitantly. If they could get out of a confrontation with him that easily, then she was all for giving the cheesecake to Sesshomaru…even though a part of her wanted to cry at the loss.

He didn't answer.

Kagome took his silence as assent and bent to see if there was a clean plate.

A large hand suddenly wrapped about her wrist, tugging her to her feet.

She turned…just in time to see him lift her captured limb upward.

"This will suffice miko."

Her eyes resembled headlights as firm, lushly molded lips slowly wrapped around her fingers.

'Gulp…'

He was strangely careful of his fangs as he curled his pointed pink tongue about the treat and took it from her unresisting hand.

Long lashes swept down over his eyes as he savored the taste.

'Wow…he looked like he was- NONONO! Bad Kagome!'

Golden eyes half mast, he suddenly seemed to realize what he was about…and with whom. Though, he didn't let it stop him from remembering his manners. He _was_ a Taiyoukai, and failing to act courteously when he was treated in the same fashion was not to be tolerated. The girl _had_ shared her dessert with him, after all. He smirked to himself, well aware that he wasn't going to convince anyone with such a foolish argument.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru _politely_ licked her fingers clean of the creamy residue. His eyes never left hers, and she found herself holding her breath as something just a bit wicked flashed in their depths. Then he lowered her hand and stepped back.

"It was…satisfying."

High praise, indeed, when coming from him.

Sango and Miroku, who had also gone still with shock, simply stood there and stared.

"Thanks…" It was the best she could do.

He nodded before he turned to leave, apparently deciding that the _cheesecake_ was better than fighting for the day.

When he'd once again disappeared from view, they turned to look at each other.

"Did that really happen?" Sango asked.

_…a warm tongue flicking over her fingers…_and was it just her imagination, or had he been a bit more _thorough_ than was truly called for? Who was she kidding?! Sesshomaru had just licked her! When had that _ever_ been called for?!

_Though…it wasn't exactly unpleasant… _

Miroku suddenly turned, his 'hentai radar' working at full power. He grinned as he took in Kagome's flushed cheeks and her strange fascination with her hand.

Sango was all too aware of his rather perverted train of thought and sent him stumbling into the grass with a well-placed fist upside his head. Then she turned back to Kagome.

"He didn't…_bite_ you? Did he?"

_Bite me…_ The sudden thought about what else those fangs of his could nibble on flooded her rather overheated brain and Kagome gulped.

'Was Miroku's perversion rubbing off?'

She shook her head violently.

"Kagome…?" "No. He didn't bite me. He was actually rather careful with his fangs."

"Oh."

The fallen man shook his vision clear with a chuckle, before slowly regaining his feet. "Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "Sure monk. We tell Inuyasha that his _typically_ homicidal brother decided to stop in and see how _cheesecake-flavored __miko_ tastes! Because he's always been so well-known for his calm, level-headed nature!"

Miroku grinned. "So...it wasn't just me, then?"

"What wasn't just you?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"It wasn't only me that noticed his…_enjoyment._ Of both treats."

Kagome gasped at his audacity, before the monk once again went flying.

Sango grinned.

_She'd taught the girl well! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Far from the three humans, a demon lord contemplated his actions as he wandered through the trees. __He chuckled to himself. He'd simply been unable to resist the lure once she'd waved her cream covered fingers in front of him. Sure, the cake had been delicious. __But nothing compared to the taste of the little priestess._

_oooooo_

_**lesson**__** one - when choosing your new canine companion, be sure of his manners that he does not show tendencies of being greedy of his treats.**_


	2. Chapter 2 To discipline your Inu

**Chapter 2. To discipline your Inu**

After the events of the previous day, the three humans took to teasing the hanyou about 'his 'table-manners'.

It invariably caused either a shriek of protest, or a pair of little white ears to flatten in disgust as the owner turned away in a huff.

They had been unable to move on this morning because, like most of the canine variety, Inuyasha had no idea where his 'stopping point' was when it came to food. As a result, he was one sick little puppy. Pun intended.

Kagome watched Sango taunt the ill hanyou with unflagging enthusiasm.

It didn't matter how many times she saw them at it, watching Sango drop on her back and thump her foot in imitation of Inuyasha always brought a laugh.

"I DID NOT!" He'd snarl back, before sticking his nose in the air and presenting his back.

And Sango would grin with playful maliciousness.

Miroku would just shake his head, shoulders jerking suspiciously. Then he'd pull a straight face as Inuyasha turned a watchful eye on him, waiting for an excuse to take out his embarrassment on the monk.

It was now late in the afternoon, and Kagome had finally gotten a chance to begin a class project that was due in a few days.

Scraps of paper littered the grass in a four foot diameter about the girl as she cut out bits and pieces of newspaper and fixed them to the pages of an empty sketchbook with a light layer of paste.

Inuyasha had already made known his low opinion of the scent of said paste with a scrunching of his nose and a rather foul comment that did not bear repeating.

He was promptly eating dirt under the rather lovely trees, and Kagome moved her project away from the muffled curses of the flattened male.

It may have been a bit childish, but Kagome was enjoying this project.

Sango would flip through the pages of the newspapers and point out any that she found fascinating beyond the fact that it was futuristic. Kagome would cut it out, have her describe what she liked about it, write it down under the clipping and then go on to the next after writing down her own interpretation.

It was a simple comparison between what one person sees vs. the other. And so far, they had managed to fill up almost half of the book.

Between bouts of Sango's 'Yasha-bashing', that is.

So you could imagine her surprise when, come sundown, Inuyasha stomped over to her demanding his dinner.

"You've got to be joking."

"Now, wench!"

His belly was still swollen from the day before, visible even under the heavy fire-rat.

Kagome stood with an exasperated sigh, rolling a section of the paper absently in her hands as she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to make more food for you until your stomach shrinks back to normal. I don't care if you _are_ half youkai, that's not healthy!"

She was rewarded with the stomping of a foot and the crossing of arms as the hanyou took up a pose that she supposed he thought made him look intimidating.

He only looked like a spoiled child when informed of an oncoming nap. That, or a bath. Because he would definitely need one, if he continued on as it seemed he would.

The growl he let loose then would also have been threatening. Again, if she hadn't had his brother's to compare it to.

_Now why had she thought about that? _

_'Remember, no thinking about Taiyoukai and their pretty hair and curious tongues!' _

She almost nodded to herself in agreement…if she hadn't known how such an action would look. She could just imagine the look on Inuyasha's face as he scooted away from the crazy human girl who had finally cracked and was holding conversations with herself.

Which…she was. _Grrr _

"Hey! You listening to me?!"

His volume left something to be desired. _Like ear plugs, maybe? _

"Yes, Inuyasha. And no, I'm not making you anything 'till you're back to normal. You can just wait."

He chose that moment to stick his nose in her face with another of those 'threatening' growls.

_-WHACK- _

He blinked in disbelief, before scooting back a few feet, holding his nose.

Kagome had popped it with her newspaper! It hadn't been all that hard of a blow, but the surprise of it left him momentarily dumbfounded. She looked almost as surprised, staring at the rolled up paper in astonishment.  
"Why the hell did you do that!" came Inuyasha's muffled bellow.

She smiled sheepishly. "It's how you punish unruly puppies in my time. My cousin just got one and…well…heh…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and presented his back. "I ain't no puppy! I'm an adult!"

Kagome shrugged.

**-WHACK!!!- **

The hanyou clutched his bottom with an oddly feminine squeal of outrage.

By this time both Sango and Miroku had collapsed in a heap on the ground, laughing so hard tears trailed down their cheeks as Inuyasha spun to face his 'attacker'. His face glowed red like an outraged maiden's.

"Why the hell did you-"

"You said you were an adult." She grinned. "That's how we discipline 'adult' dogs who misbehave."

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment, clutching at his wounded dignity with both hands. Then his face scrunched in disgust and he stormed ::cough:: waddled ::cough:: back to 'his' tree and climbed up, unable to simply jump as he was accustomed to. His face flamed in embarrassment as he turned away from the rest of his pack.

Kagome finally lost all ability to keep a straight face, collapsing into the pile with the other two as they each strove to bring in a full breath of air amongst their giggles.

The hanyou scrunched his shoulders at the sound, making a mental note to never again overstuff himself in _their_ company. His pride couldn't take it.

xox

He'd been a bit surprised, however, at the faint sense of envy that had radiated from his inner beast.

He smirked. Now, if only he could manage to get himself into a position to experience her brand of 'discipline' for himself…

_**Lesson two - when disciplining your Inu, be certain that he understands why he has been punished. **_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_a.n. These are all things that come into my head while I'm trying to concentrate on anything serious…you see how well that goes…_::grins::

Next chapter: **Bathing your Inu**

_a.n.- Gonna try this again. If you wish to be added to the 'Update Mailing List' of this story, please write to and place 'Update for Idiots' in the subject line. _


	3. Chapter 3 Bathing your Inu

**Chapter 3. Bathing your Inu**

Inuyasha eyed his pack warily. He _knew_ they were up to something. He just hadn't yet figured out _what_.

He'd once again been forced to sit and watch as the others ate their dinner. Kagome had sternly informed him when he'd 'requested' his share that, until he was able to leap into his tree as easily as he had _before_, he would not be eating / anything she prepared.

His response had been a low growl, before he had crossed his arms and stalked away. It was less embarrassing that time, as he no longer rolled from side to side like an over-inflated beach ball with every step.

_It wouldn't be long…_

Then he would take great pleasure in showing them just how _fit_ he was as he left them in his dust.

But that didn't change the fact that the three humans of his pack were plotting something that he was just sure he would hate.

Sango and Miroku caught Kagome's eyes, and they nodded to each other in unspoken agreement.

_It really was the only thing to be done. _

The two girls gathered their bathing effects, chatting quietly together as they left camp to go enjoy a good bath in the hot springs nearby.

Sango, who had always been fond of soaking away her tension at the end of the day, had been encouraged when she discovered that Kagome desired a daily bath. She had begun to add her demands to the futuristic girl's…and they had finally prevailed against the stubborn hanyou. He had discovered that if he wished to keep the ringing out of his ears, that it was in his best interest to bow to the inevitable.

It was not to say, however, that he did so gracefully.

Time had been passing slowly, when Inuyasha saw _that look_ come into Miroku's eyes.

It was a perverted gleam that was quite commonplace, and Inuyasha hurriedly moved to dissuade him from his current course, shaking his finger in the delinquent houshi's face.

"Don't even think about it, you lecher!"

Just as fast, Miroku's expression smoothed into a look of perfect innocence.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you refer to, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wasn't fooled for a moment, the artificial virtuousness of his tone even more false than usual.

"Feh…Just stay right where you are. I don't want to have to listen to them yelling later Monk!" Inuyasha turned away, eyes searching the tree line.

He was so certain that he'd made his point, that he didn't even hear when the monk stole away on silent feet.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when he turned to complain about the length of time the girls were taking, only to find an empty camp. It conveniently slipped his mind that they had nothing better to do until he was back to normal, anyway, so it was unnecessary for him to fret about the time they 'wasted' on such stupid pursuits as bathing.

"Miroku?!"

Nothing.

"Aw, crap…"

Inuyasha did his best to hurry after him. Puffing the entire way.

xox

The girls had hurried through their bath with unusual speed.

They had no wish for an audience to their nudity, and so they had donned modern bathing suits from Kagome's eyesore of a yellow pack while soaking in the warm water.

It was only minutes…precious minutes that they savored…before they heard the sounds of approaching feet.

Right on cue, Inuyasha blundered out of the bushes.

"Miroku! Where are you?!"

"NOW!"

Inuyasha stumbled as a heavy weight suddenly drove him backwards and into the water.

His shriek of protest was garbled as water rushed into his overly large mouth, currently opened in an attempt to hurl insults at his 'attacker'.

Strong hands held him down as another set stripped his wildly struggling form of his precious fire-rat kimono. Yet another pair, much smaller than the first two, set to scrubbing his hair and ears with a vengeance.

He squawked in inarticulate rage, intent on giving as good as he got. His thrashing arms came into contact with the ground surrounding the spring, hands fisting around handfuls of dirt and grinding it into the face and hair of the soap-wielding one.

A familiar huff told him that he had scored a hit and he smirked, even as his head was once again dunked under the water to rinse away the 'shampoo'.

The water was churned up with a fine layer of silt, and he took satisfaction in the knowledge that Kagome would leave at least as dirty as _he'd_ started.

Small tough hands, ones he was certain belonged to the huntress, dug into his ribs in retaliation, and he flailed at the painful action.

The largest, most masculine, pair of hands suddenly wrenched him from the water and tossed him onto the ground beside the small pool.

He sputtered, coughing a few times, before narrowing his eyes on the humans.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he bellowed.

Sango simply bent over the water, roughly wringing the water from the red fire-rat fur after she'd finished rinsing the soap from it.

Miroku, unrepentant as ever, simply smiled.

"You were filthy," Kagome stated baldly. "You stank, and you had dirt on your clothes and in your hair. I get it, that moving isn't easy right now, but we'd had enough."

The hanyou's jaw dropped in affront.

"Yeah? Well look at yourself!"

Deep blue eyes narrowed in annoyance through a mask of dirt, and he fought to keep from cringing.

"You're very lucky that I don't want to get you dirty after all of that! Keep pushing, and I'll think of something else! You think that rosary is bad?! Ever hear of a choke chain, puppy-boy?"

In spite of himself, he shut his mouth to keep from antagonizing her further. _He may have been short sighted, but he wasn't stupid. _

Thou shalt not piss off the priestess. Especially the one who made the ramen.

It was generally a wise path to follow, though he only rarely remembered to walk it. He sent her a token scowl, catching his clothing as it was flung at his face by the disgruntled Sango who had somehow managed to keep from getting dirty again.

Luck had been with Miroku, who had also managed to escape unscathed for his efforts. Kagome had been the only casualty.

For once, Miroku was a gentleman and averted his eyes along with Inuyasha as Sango changed into her clothing.

The two humans gazed in sympathy as the grubby miko, who had once again gathered her cleaning supplies…this time to use on herself. She was lucky that the spring had a neighboring pool that had remained undisturbed during the skirmish.

The two then dragged the pouting hanyou away to give Kagome time for a quiet bath.

xox

He had managed to disregard the muffled sounds from above as he sat in a hidden alcove under the water. He generally came here to meditate, as he did not need to concern himself with anything as foolish as the need for air.

But he was unable to ignore the legs that suddenly appeared in the pool. Long, slender legs that quickly became quite pleasantly distracting.

Especially when the odd garment the female had been wearing was slowly peeled down said legs, leaving a rather enticingly nude form free for his perusal.

She stepped closer as she moved into the deeper portion of the pool, more of her body becoming visible as the water lapped against her shoulders.

His eyes hooded as a pair of the most perfect breasts ever gifted by the kami (in his not so humble opinion) bobbed teasingly before his rather fascinated gaze.

He shrugged.

He was, after all, only male, and the temptation was irresistible.

xox

Kagome eyed the water cautiously.

_Something was moving, under there… _

Was there such a thing as hot-spring fish? Maybe a youkai variety that she'd never encountered before?

A brief metallic flash gleamed just under the surface as if to confirm her suspicions, before once again disappearing from sight.

She bit her lip as she contemplated her choices. She could either ignore the beastie and finish cleaning herself up.

Her nose scrunched in self-disgust.

_No way in HELL!!! _

She began humming to herself in an effort to distract herself as she re-shampooed her hair, then scrubbed her face.

Something in the water shifted.

She paused, eyes searching the dark depths.

_That must be one really __**big**__ fish… _

Maybe she really should just wait until tomorrow. But-

She really wanted to be clean, darn it!

Eyes locked on the water, she hurriedly scrubbed at her neck and shoulders, preparing to call for Inuyasha despite herself as she sank to her chin under the water.

"InuyaAAAIIEEEE!!"

Kagome squealed in surprise as something latched onto her nipple. Then sucked.

It was warm and insistent, and Kagome shot from the water so fast that it looked as if she'd levitated.

She scrambled into her robe and, without wasting a moment, fled through the trees and back into camp.

xox

_Her speed was rather impressive,_ he reflected as his 'prey' disappeared.

He surfaced slowly, moon-silver hair gleaming in the faint light. He allowed a smirk to curve his ruddy lips as he slowly blinked lashes heavy with moisture, golden eyes glowing with satisfaction.

He'd been correct in his theory. _Miko au-natural was quite the luscious treat. _

_xox_

They jumped as the young woman came tearing down the path and into camp. Her eyes were wild as she ran toward Sango, babbling incoherently.

The best they could make out was that Kagome had encountered a 'freaky, perverted youkai fish'. Miroku had instantly come to full attention, but when asked to elaborate, Kagome had done a rather magnificent impression of a tomato and clammed up tighter that Naraku when informed about his latest failure in 'world domination'.

When they were unable to drag anything useful from her, Inuyasha snorted at her in disgust while stating that she'd made everything up.

Sango sighed. It was going to be a long night.

_She had no idea just how right she was… _

_oooooo_

_**lesson three - your Inu must be groomed and bathed regularly. Be certain that he learns good 'bath etiquette', at a young age, to avoid poor behavior as he matures.**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_a.n. He got away from me...I couldn't control him anymore!!!_ ::grins::

Next chapter: **Enforcing dominance**


	4. Chapter 4 Enforcing dominance

**Chapter 4. Enforcing dominance **

It hadn't been more than a few minutes before Sango's prediction came true.

Inuyasha, who had been griping about weak humans and their overactive imaginations, suddenly growled and drew Tetsusaiga while 'crouching' into a battle stance. Or his current variation, in accommodation of his bloated belly. Though in all fairness, he was much improved from the last time Kagome had encountered the Taiyoukai.

Because here came Sesshomaru.

She gaped at him in shock…and admiration. _Behold…the feudal era's answer to the Chippendale's. _

He'd apparently just come from bathing, because he'd not bothered with armor. His wet hair lay in a smooth silver sheet down his back, his bangs spiking against the high curve of his cheekbones. His white clothing clung almost lovingly to his wet skin and-

Kagome very nearly fainted where she stood.

_Hadn't anyone ever informed him of the results of donning white silk clothing when wet, while neglecting to wear undergarments?_

Or maybe he just didn't care.

She almost whimpered as he strode out into the moonlight, every muscle and sinew rippling under the delicate fabric. _Dear God…she was only human and that just wasn't fair!_ It was a damned good thing that his kosode overlapped itself and his hakama, or she'd have gotten an eyeful of everything gifted to him by nature of his gender as well.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he approached.

The list of possibilities for his presence was endless…and so very bad…

Scornful gaze on the hanyou - Check.

"What do _you_ want?!" Inuyasha barked.

Perfect, graceful stalk forward - Check.

His brother spared him a mocking smile. "So nice to see you on your feet again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Damare!"

Sesshomaru smirked in amusement. "I must say, watching you act in such a juvenile fashion was quite entertaining. Thumping your foot, indeed." He clicked his tongue.

Sharp, mocking taunts - Underline and check. _He must have seen Inuyasha when he'd overeaten, after all. _

Inuyasha growled, even as Sesshomaru turned from him to lock his molten eyes on the little female who stood in the background.

Hooded, lustful eyes on the miko - Check.

Wait-

She blinked.

His expression shifted from mocking to knowing in all of a heartbeat, a silver brow arcing above a heavily lashed golden eye. At least a heartbeat like Kagome's own, as the organ thudded in her chest. Then his eyes lowered to her aforementioned chest, and the tip of his tongue peeked out briefly from behind lethal fangs as it flicked over his upper lip.

But Inuyasha failed to see, as he was turned to keep an eye on the proximity of his pack. In fact, no one saw it, except Kagome who gulped.

She would have insisted that he just had to be Naraku by his strange behavior, but Inuyasha would have known by the scent of him…and he had smelled his _brother_ coming long before they had actually seen him.

A spell?

That was even more laughable.

After all, this was Sesshomaru. He would sooner admit to wearing a tutu and dancing the lead of Swan Lake while headlining on the Vegas 'strip before he would allow anyone to control him.

Of course…he very well might be. Because the flying monkeys were currently selling tickets for sleigh rides in hell. How else to explain the look the Taiyoukai was giving her?

She shook her head at her wandering thoughts, bringing herself back to the present.

That present contained a youkai that was slowing easing closer to her with every second that passed, his lips curved in a way that sent goose bumps skipping down her spine.

Her eyes shot wide.

"Hey! Asshole! Get away from Kagome!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, even as he continued advancing.

_Slow. No use in scaring off his prey…though, it would be rather delightful to chase her down._ He well remembered the few occasions he'd had to walk behind her when he'd infrequently joined up with his little brother's pack. Most especially, he remembered the way her little, round backside seemed to smile at him with every swaying step she took. So, sure, he'd developed a taste for her. He'd very much enjoyed the taste of her lovely breasts. Now he simply wanted to sink his fangs into her equally lovely ass.

_That, and indulge in his newfound kink. _

Kagome still stared, unnerved by the look in his eyes.

Something in her head had insisted that whatever it was that had gotten its mouth around her had felt eerily familiar. She had ignored it, because one, she knew very few people who would do such a thing. And two, Miroku couldn't hold his breath that long, no matter the motivation. Thinking back, she realized that it had in fact been lips suckling at her, and not a fish attempting to eat her. Rather familiar lips that she well remembered from the way they had wrapped around her fingers.

_But…that would make the Taiyoukai even worse than Miroku… _

Sesshomaru's eyes lifted to hers, wicked amusement dancing in the tawny depths to match the smirk that curled his sensuous mouth.

"You!" She was rather proud of the fact that she could speak at all and so chose to ignore the way her voice squeaked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha whipped his head around with his oh so eloquent inquiry.

Kagome's face was redder than he'd ever seen, her eyes like the headlights on one of those 'car' things he'd seen in her time.

"What was 'who'? What's goin' on?!"

"Haven't you heard, Inuyasha? Apparently I'm a…" The Inu paused, a long finger tapping his lower lip as if he were deep in thought. "Oh yes. A 'freaky, perverted youkai fish' is, I believe, how she phrased it." His smirk, if possible, grew even more wicked.

"-the hell…" Inuyasha turned wide eyes on Kagome. "You didn't-I mean he didn't-"

"Take a deep breath. Try again. I'm sure it will come." Once again, Sesshomaru with the sarcastic commentary.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was gruff. "What did he **do**?"

"He-he-lips and-"

Kagome was unable to spit it out.

"WELL??"

Sesshomaru snorted in amusement even as Miroku, ever the lecher, attempted to get close enough to hear whatever it was that Kagome finally managed to whisper into Inuyasha's twitching puppy ear.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Kagome?! AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT?!? Fuck, you swatted me with your paper for growling at you! You shoulda been swatting _his_ ass, instead! It's not fair!" he said with a stomp of his foot.

Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped in unison. Was he really that dense?

But the Taiyoukai, who they'd assumed would retaliate in a way best not described, simply shrugged his long hair over a shoulder and presented his broad back to the girl. He arched a brow at his brother.

"She's more than welcome." he stated in that perfect, faintly husky tone of his.

"GAH! You perverted…pervert!" Inuyasha gasped, eyes bulging.

Kagome was half afraid that he was about to have a coronary.

Unfortunately, he also sounded like some outraged maiden aunt. Miroku grinned, gazing starry-eyed at the Inu lord as if he'd just found a new hero to worship. Which earned him a reprimanding slap on the backside from Sango, who in turn was too stunned to even realize what she'd just done, even as it earned her an adoring gaze from the Monk.

Sesshomaru, after having decided that the desired smack would not appear, sighed as if disappointed, before regaining his former position, that of 'stalking' the miko.

His head tilted in that oddly predatory way she had grown used to with him just before he would attack.

"Eeeep!"

She suddenly found herself ass over head as she was tossed over his shoulder, the air hurriedly exiting her lungs and preventing any further protest.

"Hey! Let her go, you fucker!" Inuyasha took a swing at the elder Inu, yet had to pull the blow for fear of hitting Kagome.

"Did you not mention that a 'swat' to the backside is a form of punishment for a wayward Inu?"

"So?!"

There was a slow sweep of lashes as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anticipation. "This Sesshomaru believes he has been suitably wayward."

"And?!?!?!"

"In the simplest of terms, little brother? The girl owes me a spanking."

That said, the Western Taiyoukai pivoted on one elegantly shod foot and strode away, a stunned and bug-eyed miko bouncing atop a well-muscled shoulder.

oooooo

_**lesson four - be certain that your Inu truly understands who is dominant. **_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_a.n…oh god….there's no way to stop him now…_::cringes and fetches a shovel to bury herself::  
Next chapter: **When to allow your Inu into your bed**


	5. Chapter 5 When to allow your Inu into y

**Chapter 5. When to allow your Inu into your bed **

_What was the proper protocol for riding over a Taiyoukai's shoulder? _

Kagome's mind scurried in warped little circles as she bounced over the shoulder of a newly outed pervert, all the while trying to figure this out. Of all the people-err...youkai- in the world, _this_ one was the last one she ever would have guessed to harbor such inclinations.

She carefully placed her hands against his lower back to brace herself, earning herself an oddly playful squeeze of her thigh as he modified his stride to accommodate her more comfortably with her shift in weight distribution. The sensation of his warm, callused fingers startled her into losing her balance with a yelp, her hands skating over the wet silk then down the smooth muscles of his back and over his gorgeously sculpted backside, where they then decided to ignore her brain when it told them to move.

_Please move? _

They curved about the conveniently placed portion of his anatomy and squeezed without her permission. It flexed under her hands as he walked, and the traitors then proceeded to relay back to her panicked brain _exactly_ how firm and well-shaped it was.

Kagome squeaked and yanked her hands from his backside as if they had caught fire, her cheek bumping his back with her lack of stability. He chuckled, his back rumbling against her chest, before smoothing his cheek against her hip.

Her spinning brain then raised the white flag in defeat to insanity, and Kagome reentered the well-remembered and highly-practiced state of mental babbling.

_SHE'D JUST GROPED SESSHOMARU!! He didn't kill her!?!? Why didn't he kill her? Why was he doing this? Was he just waiting and stringing it out to torture her? What was going on? Was it to get at Inuyasha? Had he eaten a funny mushroom? Did Inu youkai males go into rut like a female would go into heat? Was Miroku a distant relation? And if so, how? _

These and many more questions jumped hoops in her head as her hands, unbeknownst to her and without her permission, returned to their previous occupation.

He smirked and continued on, making no other gesture to acknowledge her actions so as to keep her from breaking off her current activity. Let it never be said that Sesshomaru wasn't an opportunist…

_Was his previous conduct then a charade?_ was Kagome's next panicked thought.

Well, she knew better, now!

Fat lot of good that would do her at the moment, though…

His character had been defined in many ways: Aristocratic, cold ::_beautiful_:: remote, vicious ::_sexy_:: uncompromising. And the list went on. She mentally slapped herself as she realized that even her brain had betrayed her. _Sexy??! _

She sighed.

It was true. He was. Even while hanging upside down over his shoulder…

Once again, she removed her wayward hands from their newfound preoccupation.

Oh god Miroku was right! Perversion was contagious!!

A soft groan of disappointment came from her companion.

"Um…where are we going?" Surely he wasn't serious about her spanking him?

"Home."

_Wow…he actually answered._ "Where is that?"

She yipped as his fangs nipped her thigh through the silk of the loose sleeping pants she had managed to don a bit after Sango had finally gotten her to stop her verbal rambling back in camp. "The Western Fortress. And I do not remember instructing you to desist."

Her eyes, only recently having regained their normal appearance, once again bulged. In fact, they could not have been too unlike Inuyasha's when Sesshomaru had swung her over his shoulder and calmly walked away. His mouth had opened and closed a few times…exactly like the fish Kagome had thought Sesshomaru to be when he had first, well… Orally groped her was the best way she could come up with to describe his actions. And when it was all said and done, he had stood like the proverbial statue, jaw resting on the ground between his feet, as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"When are you going to take me back?" _Pease let this be a joke…pleasepleaseplease… _

She'd even make Inuyasha a dinner all for himself and let him overeat to his heart's content. Of course, cooking is what had gotten her into this in the first place. How did she always manage to get herself into these situations???

"After I gain what I desire from you, miko."

"And that is…?"

A low, sensuous laugh rumbled in his throat, even as he ran his hand over her upturned backside. "I thought that was rather self-explanatory, darling."

And now she had a pet name?!

"HAH! I knew it!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You _are_ Naraku!"

Now he laughed outright. "Unlikely. Your half-breed would have thrown less of a tantrum."

He wondered if she realized that she had yet to attempt to free herself.

Not that he was about to let her go, however.

Then he narrowed his eyes. Walking was taking too long, and he was getting impatient.

When they suddenly rose into the air, Kagome muffled her surprised shriek against his back while wrapping her arms tightly around his torso in a desperate attempt to not fall. And she realized then just how much faster he was than her customary youkai transportation. Though, it was after a few tense moments that she found that his 'gait' was also quite a bit smoother.

But no way in hell was she letting go!

Then, she didn't have a choice as she was unexpectedly tossed onto her back on a rather huge bed. She looked around, momentarily misplacing the Taiyoukai in the order of her thoughts.

Black silk bed clothing and hangings echoed the black marble floor. Slightly intimidating…and ominous. Then the mental picture of Sesshomaru spread out nude over the darkness of his bed reached her brain. Oh…wow.

She suddenly became aware of a whispering of silk from behind, and she turned to see that the promise of perfection from under wet silk was more than fulfilled as his kosode slipped to the floor in a pool of silk.

_Apparently, he wasn't joking,_ she thought in absentminded wonder.

He moved toward her, and her cheeks burned as she realized that his hakama were still damp enough to be revealing. She crab-walked backwards in her attempt to evade him, but the stubborn pervert wasn't having any of it as he simply wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled her down the bed. Then he crawled up after her, before pulling her into a sitting position.

Kagome squeaked and covered her eyes as his hakama landed atop his kosode in an untidy heap

"You-! You're-!"

He shrugged. "I'm youkai. Modesty is a human failing."

_Ohgodohgodohgod…this was sooo not good!_

And just like that, he got her into the desired position before stretching himself out on his stomach, arranging himself over her thighs. He sighed in contentment, crossing his arms and resting his head atop them.

"Uh-" _C'mon, Kagome! Say something! Protest! _

He had this look of anticipation that was highly unnerving as she peeked through her fingers like a little girl. Did he really want it that much?

The candlelight reflected in his golden eyes and flickered against his moon-pale flesh.

"I don't think-"

"Good. Do not think. Proceed."

_Yeah…that was Sesshomaru alright, despite his new turn into lechery. _

It was at that unfortunate moment that sanity decided to rear it's hugely ugly mug. She had Lord Sesshomaru draped over her lap, awaiting his 'punishment'. This was so not right!

"Can we talk about this?!" she pleaded, her voice rising with every word.

"There is nothing to discuss. You will provide what I require, miko." His voice remained that unruffled baritone.

She felt irritation spike through her at his casual disregard of her feelings, and before she knew it, her hand had come down rather sharply on his proffered backside with a crack.

Kagome gasped in alarm, certain that he would retaliate. But all he did was close his eyes, hips rolling reflexively against her thighs with a low moan. She looked at her rebellious hand, almost certain now that it was somehow possessed.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, though he was careful to keep it hidden. _That had been so much better than he had anticipated. _

_Oh…he was definitely enjoying this,_ Kagome though. That was rather unmistakable, even though she'd never had a male press _himself_ against her before. She blinked. Did they all get that hard? Or was it a youkai thing?

She must have sat in her stupor a bit longer that he had the patience for, because he let her know with a faint curl of his lip that she had been idle.

She could almost have claimed that she'd conceded out of sheer self-preservation …but it would have been a lie.

Because she was curious.

_She must also be completely crackers!! _

Seeing as, just then, she lifted a hand….and let fly.

The impact was even harder this time, sending small stinging twinges through her hand where it had impacted the firm muscle. This time his answer was a strangely erotic mix of rough pleasured moan and bestial growl, a sound that made her shiver in reaction even as she brought her hand down yet again. It wasn't hard to ignore the nagging of her consciousness after that as it demanded she cease and desist forthwith in favor of drawing yet more of those incredibly arousing sounds from the Taiyoukai. She soon forgot all about her stinging hand as she watched his skin momentarily flush under the impact before swiftly fading into his accustomed pale perfection.

He seemed completely enthralled by the sensation as he began howling under the blows…and even that held it's own appeal.

Sesshomaru's beast had emerged to share the sensation, and he kept his eyelids tightly clenched to keep from causing any reason at all for her to end the amazing pleasure so unlike any he had ever allowed himself in the past.

And he had also been correct in his assumption. It was simply the fact that it was her that made it so enjoyable. Her small hands on his flesh and her innocently curious desire that, even now, he could feel drive heat in a spiking rush through his blood as her scent made him almost dizzy.

And then he was finally unable to endure the delicious agony a moment longer. In a split second, she was flat on her stomach, her clothing winging across the room to join his.

She blinked as she suddenly found herself pinned under a heavily aroused male.

_I knew this was going to happen!_ the prim side of her crowed. And she had…if not consciously. It had been that sixth sense that all young women possess that warned of danger when in the presence of a sexually deviant male. _Especially_ when that particular deviancy might be something that could, by the remotest possible margin, be something that could appeal to their inner wanton.

But if she had known…then why hadn't she made any real attempt to stop him?

_Because she hadn't wanted to… _

Crap! Self-honesty was such a bitch!

And speaking of…if she didn't talk him out of this, he'd soon be making her _his_ bitch. She made one last effort to reason with him. "You don't really want to do this! I'm human and you're youkai! Remember?! This sooo isn't right!"

He chuckled, though she didn't see what was so terribly funny.

"True. Especially since, technically, one might consider this to be beastiality." He ran his tongue down a shoulder blade with a relishing sound as she almost stopped breathing. "But, lucky for me, I'm fully capable of consenting."

oooooo

_**lesson five - when sharing your bed with your Inu companion, be careful that he remembers that it is a privilege to be earned, and not demanded.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::pats dirt down atop her head and waits for the insanity to end::

Next chapter: **The mating practices of an Inu**


	6. Chapter 6 The mating practices of an In

**Chapter 6. The mating practices of an Inu**

Kagome could almost have prayed for the days when the only male perversion she had to deal with was the occasional grope from a lecherous 'holy man' and the overenthusiastic affection from a certain ookami prince.

_It wasn't fair!!!_

How was she to have known that spanking the Taiyoukai would have gotten her into a state where physical preparation of her person was no longer strictly necessary? She'd always heard that a girl's first time had to be taken absurdly slowly, so as to relax her enough to accept a male into her body as comfortably as possible.

Lame…like she was some wimpy little girl who couldn't handle a bit of discomfort.

_Grrr…she was doing it again! Thinking about this as if doing it was a foregone conclusion._

Male lips danced down her throat and she quivered in response.

_Okay…so maybe it was._

She could now add the complete and total disloyalty of her body to that of her insanity laden mind.

The first time he'd used his mouth on her had been the beginning of the rather unique foreplay. Then came the way he'd wrapped his lips about another bit of her. A rather sensitive bit that picked that rather inconvenient time to react to the memory, puckering into a tight bud against his hand as he palmed a rounded breast. His other arm was currently locked under her hips, holding her into a position that she should have guessed he'd favor. Oh, not just because he was Inu, but because of the sexually dominant nature of the male himself. No matter his desire for the spanking. The feel of his flesh under her hands. The way he shivered under the blows while uninhibitedly howling his pleasure into the darkness of the vast room had all contributed to her current situation.

Sesshomaru allowed the rumble of pleasure to emerge as she unconsciously pressed herself backwards and into the ache that only intensified with her actions.

He knew he wasn't being fair to her, but he found himself unable to care beyond a fleeting guilty regret. He had centuries of experience to draw upon to aid him in overriding her uncertainty. Then there was his youkai senses. He could almost _feel_ the way she experienced his touch, smell the way her body readied itself for his, even if _she_ was unwilling to admit to it. Granted, all of his previous experiences had been with youkai bitches, but he couldn't imagine that the act would be much different in terms of mechanics.

Though…she was infinitely easier to maneuver into whatever act he might desire. Her lack of experience had dropped her into his, admittedly, currently less than ethical 'clutches'.

"Um…Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Referring to me with an honorific will not help you, girl."

"But-"

Something grazed her upper thighs and Kagome went still as she remembered the exact placement of his hands. He shifted her hips and that _thing_ eased higher, rubbing her in a place he had no business touching. With _any_ of his limbs! She squirmed to inform him of her displeasure with his actions, but it only served to wedge the invader higher.

The squeaking that she seemed to have suddenly become adept at while in his presence once again occurred as he pressed the tip of his penis (there…she'd managed to say the word, even if it was only in her own mind!) against the folds that peeked through the dip at the tops of her thighs. Yet he was careful to go no further. _The bastard…_

"Knock it off, you overgrown pervert!"

He snorted in faintly scornful amusement. "Do you actually expect that to work?"

"Well, no…not really." Heh. At least she was honest.

There was a slightly uncomfortable scrape against her shoulder and she realized he had dragged his fangs along the skin, just breaking the surface. "Owie!"

"Child." He licked up the small beads of blood.

"Yeah, and your piece is between _this_ child's legs!" _There, that would teach him! Yeah…right…if he was anyone but Sesshomaru. Mr. I do what I want, when I want, and apparently whomever I want as well._

He chuckled at her response, even as he pressed himself against her just a bit harder, the tip of him now threatening to enter. Then he waited.

_It was…strangely uncomfortable._ Most of her wanted to clamp her muscles until he was forced from his position. But a small part of her wondered what it would feel like to just drop forward until her shoulders met the pillow and he took up the invitation.

Was she actually considering this?! Losing her virginity to an, though admittedly gorgeous, asshole of a youkai lord. Then again, when would she ever have another chance like this? An insanely beautiful male just _waiting_ (rather impatiently at that) for her consent. Because, she realized, even as _hard up_ as he was, he was still not proceeding as he so obviously wished.

Another nudge and she gave into the inevitable. His argument was very convincing, after all.

He had to admit, when she had moved, he had been certain that she was once again attempting to escape. So, he was a bit startled when she just seemed to go limp in his grasp. Her rump remained airborne, while her arms seemed to suddenly stop holding her weight.

Then he realized that she was in the proper receiving position of an Inu bitch. Maybe not consciously…but it was certainly timely. He almost lost every shred of sense, though he retained just enough that when he drove forward, he didn't throw all of his considerable strength into a thrust that broke cleanly though her hymen.

She stiffened, though to her credit, she didn't make a sound. His beast attempted to thank her for the lack of audial assault by taking possession of her lips. Though it was strange, because while this was a human practice, he found himself peculiarly reluctant to end it. Perhaps there was merit in this after all? Or was it like the spanking and only worthwhile when indulged in with this girl?

At this point his thoroughly trampled bigotry decided to dig a hole and bury itself, because he came to the conclusion that yes, it was only this _human_ girl that gave this act any meaning beyond an emotionless rut.

Kagome slowly managed to regulate her breathing with the barrage of new sensations. She had never realized how this might feel. Sure, like any girl her age, she was curious. _What would it be like to feel her body stretch in accommodation of another person? Would it feel natural? Or strange?_

She realized that her imagination was wonky, because she hadn't anticipated anything like this.

So, sure, it had stung a bit more than she'd anticipated.

_But was it __**supposed**__ to feel as if she'd been skewered on a flagpole??? _

Stupid youkai and their stupid overly gifted humanoid forms! Wasn't it enough that he was prettier than she was?!

But along with his physical perfection came the gift of his perfect patience. Because, despite his tension, he managed to wait for her to relax, murmuring soothing nonsense to the young woman caged beneath his body.

Kagome's mental babbling continued, deciding that yes, he definitely deserved a cookie for that. Not that he'd actually eat one, though. Or would he? He'd eaten the cheesecake without a qualm. Maybe he simply had a sweet tooth? What constituted 'human food' anyways? Was it food that _only_ a human would enjoy? Was it food that had once _been_ human? Food prepared _by_ a human? Or did it mean that only raw meat would provide the proper nutrition? Because if so-

He chose that moment to resume movement, putting a stop to her rambling as he slid back, then rolled forward.

_Wow…_

If this was any indicator of how the ending might feel, then she was all for this, darn it!

Then she stopped thinking completely.

Sesshomaru had long ago lost any sense of technique or long honed talent. He simply wanted more. Harder. And NOW.

_Now now now_, the beast chanted in his head, driving him on, even as her soft, almost hesitant moans drifted upwards into his pointed youkai ears.

Kagome would never have imagined the great lord Sesshomaru, let alone any male, would be so very vocal in their pleasure. Half-feral and very nearly out of control, the sounds managed to do what his patience had not. She began moving with him as best she could, attempting to keep up with his wild thrusting.

He must have taken it as a challenge because his pounding increased in speed and power, lifting her knees from the bed before he pulled his hand from her breast and tunneled his fingers though her hair, yanking her head to the right.

She screamed as his fangs slid into the juncture of her neck and shoulder like hot knives, and if she'd been able to think straight, she might have been ashamed of the way it only added to the pleasure. But she was quite happily unaware.

_And it was too late, regardless._

A strange tightening sensation began in her belly and she absently wondered if it was going to begin hurting soon. _She'd thought this was supposed to be pleasurable…_

It was.

Kagome jerked as if shot when the unexpected, though long awaited, orgasm ripped through her, her vision blurring and painted silver along the edges. His jaws tightened, holding her in place like the animal he was. And Kagome didn't care. She gasped and shook, going limp as he rode her down, snarling as she clenched about him with merciless force. Face down and pinned under his weight, she simply lay there and moaned as he continued, dimly aware that her insides would ache later but unable to care.

Demonic stamina being what it was, he had nearly unlimited endurance that he utilized to make certain that she'd never forget this. Would never again attempt to deny him. Because she was his, now. And maybe, just maybe, she had always been.

It was only as he realized that her voice was going hoarse and her orgasms were coming in gradually slower intervals, that it finally broke through his fogged mind that she was exhausted.

Damn.

One last, harsh thrust and he allowed himself to finally release with a sharp howl. He was amused when she squeaked once more as she felt the sensation of him spilling inside her. And to Kagome's dismay, being Inu as he was, he locked up inside of her, rolling onto his side and taking her with him.

"Um…you seem to be stuck," she stated inanely.

He grunted. "And quite content to be so."

"Oh."

There was silence and he used the time to run his tongue over the punctures on her slender throat, healing them while leaving the claim marks for all to see.

"Well. Fuck," was all she could think of to say.

The youkai chuckled. "Indeed," he purred.

oooooo

_**Lesson six - once you decide what place your Inu will hold in your life, be certain you are in complete control.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::blinks wildly:: _that animal…_


	7. Chapter 7 Pack rivalry

**Chapter 7. Pack rivalry**

It had taken Inuyasha almost a full hour to come to the conclusion that he had no idea what the hell was going on. He'd stood in the road, watching as Kagome had disappeared into the distance.

The little time-displaced miko had been taken by, of all things, an even larger pervert than Miroku.

_He hadn't even known such a thing was possible._

That the houshi had found someone to hero-worship was vaguely disturbing, as well. But not so much as the fact that the hero he had chosen was his stick-up-the-ass brother.

Who apparently wasn't as uptight as he'd been led to believe.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sango crossed her arms and scowled. "Your brother is a pervert."

"Gee, ya think?" Inuyasha returned snidely.

"Sesshomaru-sama is an inspiration to hentai, everywhere," Miroku sighed, that same disturbingly starry-eyed look on his smiling face.

Three…

Two…

- **SMACK** -

And the monk spun ass over head into the dirt, rolling a few times before impacting against a nearby tree.

She was improving, Inuyasha decided in a moment of detached irony. That one had gotten four full rotations, before Miroku had finally come to a stop. She stood there in all of her furious glory, even as Miroku grinned up at her. Then she turned on Inuyasha.

"What is Sesshomaru up to?" she growled in a rather impressive imitation of a pissed off youkai. "Will he just indulge in whatever little kink he's suddenly developed and then let her go?"

"Uh, Sango-" A small foot pressed warningly against his throat, and Miroku hastily halted in his explanation. "Right. Shutting up, Mistress Sango."

Inuyasha eyed her in consternation. "Are you seriously asking me about my brother's _sex life_?!?" He asked, his voice raising into a glass-shatteringly shrill pitch.

She'd seen the way Sesshomaru had presented his ass for the spanking he'd felt he'd earned just like he had! What the fuck did she _think_ was going on?! He himself was the king of selective eyesight and even he was unable to forget about what he'd-

Oh. _That's right…_ Sango had no idea of what Sesshomaru had done to Kagome just before she'd come running into camp.

"Only when it involves Kagome, Inuyasha, and good God could that sound any more twisted??!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened in fear. He knew what was coming and could only hope that he would weather the storm in less than five pieces. He'd just never imagined that the great Lord of the Frozen Assholes would suddenly grow a sense of humor, develop a taste for a human female, gain a rather masochistic need of aforementioned female, and then proceed to make off with her. Which left him to deal with Sango, who had decided that the younger girl was to be looked after as if she was a younger sibling.

He squared his shoulders, prayed that his knocking knees stayed silent, and cleared his throat. He almost flinched as a gimlet glare pinned him to the spot.

"Well?"

"…" His lower 'accessories' attempted to climb back up into his body as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"NOW, Inuyasha!"

"He's gonna rut with her." And then he scrunched his eyes shut, so he would not have to see her fist approach.

For a few moments, the hanyou's words did not register. It simply was not possible. And any second she would catch a glimpse of Naraku in that ugly dead ape skin he seemed to find fashionable, snickering like a naughty child as he watched Inuyasha parrot whatever words he'd managed to feed him.

But there was no Naraku. Which meant that Inuyasha was acting under his own influence.

**"WHAT??!!"**

Fortunately at that precise moment, Inuyasha's agitation finally ate away the last remnants of his previous overindulgence and he leapt upwards into the closest tree.

"You get back down here and repeat that!"

_Yeah right…and then he'd strip naked and present himself to Kagura as a sex slave. _

For some reason, the thought caught his attention and his eyes momentarily glazed. _Hmmm…on second thought…_

Then he shook himself. Gah!

He heard a grunt and looked back to see that Sango had yanked Miroku to his feet. _Hah, better the monk than him!_

"Explain, monk!"

"Err…Inuyasha said he was going to rut with Kagome." His smile was ingratiating, though ignored as a wasted effort.

"I see." She turned to look at the treed male. "Then I only have one more question. WHY THE HELL ARE WE STANDING HERE WASTING THE TIME WE SHOULD BE USING TO SAVE KAGOME?!"

The bellow seemed far too intense to have come from the vocal cords of a human female and Inuyasha attempted to cover his poor, abused, ears even as he gazed wide-eyed at the red-faced huntress. Then he slowly climbed back down the tree's trunk, because he knew Sango's next actions would involve utilizing her hiraikotsu on the tree until she'd cut it down far enough that he'd have no-where left to hide from her wrath.

She whistled sharply and Kirara, who had been off hunting her dinner, appeared from through the trees.

She threw a leg over the neko's back and threw herself aboard, barely waiting long enough for Miroku to climb on behind her. For once, he had the sense to keep his hands to himself.

Just as Inuyasha knew to keep his mouth shut, and simply began tracking the Taiyoukai.

But after a while, he was forced to admit to the others that he had lost the trail.

"He's flying."

"What direction?"

He scowled. "Do I look psychic to you?"

"Then hurry up and guess, Inuyasha!"

"Fine!" He was beginning to remember that she was human and he wasn't and he was a male, darn it! He wasn't afraid of her! That did not, however, stop him from taking off in the direction of the Western Stronghold.

"Where are we going?" came the monk's curious voice.

"The bastard's fortress. I think he took her there."

_It somehow completely slipped his mind that there was no way in hell that he'd be able to make up the distance eaten up by his half-brother's speed._

xox

Kagome sprawled in an exhausted heap in the middle of the bed. Her lover, and oh god that sounded strange even to _her_, lay with his cheek pressed against the upper slope of her backside. A heavy arm curled around the closest thigh, holding her in place.

He'd occasionally tighten his hold while simultaneously scraping his fangs over the round curve. Then he'd either prowl up over her prone body and have another go, or purr and drop back into whatever dream he'd almost left behind. He'd actually sunk his fangs into her backside more than once, rumbling his appreciation for that bit of anatomy. But then, he was Inu after all. Maybe that was normal?

Of course, the number of fang marks in her ass could not even begin to compare to the number of marks on her shoulders.

Damn all youkai and their voracious sexual appetites! She couldn't move without groaning and if he took her even one more time, she was sure she'd end up crawling from the room on her hands and knees….if she was lucky. That was assuming that her being on her knees with her butt in the air didn't somehow entice him to continue right where he'd left off. It hadn't helped things that every time he ejaculated, he'd swell even further inside of her and proceed to take advantage of her forced immobility. He seemed to particularly enjoy the sensation of her muscles clutching the swollen length of him.

She blinked as the sun finally rose above the windowsill.

_She'd been gone that long?_

No wonder she was sore, she huffed to herself as she reached back and down, shoving at the sleeping male's shoulder.

Sesshomaru grunted, before his eyes slowly opened. One silver brow rose in question.

"I have to go back, now. It's morning," she said, stating the blindingly obvious.

His golden eyes narrowed, before he grunted and cuddled back up to his 'pillow'.

_He was ignoring her????_ Kagome shoved at him again, this time attempting to remove herself from his hold.

She would have had better luck trying to lift the family car.

"You let me up or I'll never spank you again!"

_That did it_. He growled, but sat up. He yawned, his white teeth flashing in the morning light, before raking his fingers through his sleep-tousled mane. She purposefully kept her eyes from his nude form, unwilling to give up her ability to speak with coherency. Then she made a mistake. She rolled over in an attempt to sit up and whimpered as the punctures took her weight, though she did not miss his expression.

"Don't you smirk at me! This is _your_ fault!"

He laughed as he stood, flipping his mane over his shoulder with a toss of his head and rolling his shoulders to release the stiff muscles. "I seem to remember someone digging her little claws into my back and begging me. _'Oh, harder, right there…'_ Ring any bells?"

His breathless, moaning little impersonation of her had her face flaming. And unfortunately…

He lifted his head and scented the air, almost groaning as he took in the scent of her renewed arousal. He very nearly jumped her, but managed to restrain himself. She was right, after all. It was time to return, because he could hardly wait to see the hanyou's face when he realized that Kagome was now Sesshomaru's mate.

xox

They had been traveling all through the night and well into the morning when Sango, who had been flying above the trees, observed the strange disturbance making it's way towards them from a few miles out. The smaller trees bent outward against some massive force as it came closer to their location.

Then Inuyasha leaped to the top of the closest tree and let out a growl.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get your ass over here!"

The responding rumble sounded mocking and sarcastic, even as the Inu changed course.

Inuyasha jumped up and down in his rage, losing his balance and nearly toppling from the treetop. "You are _too_ a bastard!"

Another rumble, this time shaking the forest as it echoed through the trees.

"YES I DO KNOW WHAT 'BASTARD' MEANS YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Inuyasha shrieked, red-faced with indignation.

This time the growling sounded more like laughter, even as the faintest echoes of a female voice chastised the Inu lord.

Then Sesshomaru appeared through the trees. He was in true youkai form, his head nearly level with the surrounding treetops. Kagome rode astride his broad, sleek-furred back, clutching fistfuls of the shiny mass. She tugged in reprimand and the Inu's red eyes half-closed in pleasure.

The humans gawked, even as Inuyasha leapt from his perch to another, closer to his brother's massive face.

He shook a rather small, non-threateningly humanoid fist. "Give Kagome back!"

The Taiyoukai snorted gustily, almost knocking Inuyasha from his branch.

"Whattaya _**mean**_ I lost her fair and square?!?!"

Sesshomaru's fangs gleamed in a mocking doggy grin.

Kagome, in the meantime, had gained her feet and had begun marching up the Taiyoukai's back and thick neck. She tugged at a small pointed ear to draw his attention, before she attempted to shake her finger at him while hanging over the back of his head.

His response could only best be described as a snicker as she lost her balance and slid down over his muzzle. Her thighs wrapped about the living landmass and she sat up, gazing at him wide-eyed from her new position. He flicked his tongue up over his nose in a lecherous reminder as to her positioning. Then he shifted forms, catching her in his arms, even as he rubbed his cheek against her belly before setting her on her feet.

By this time, Sango and Miroku had landed on the ground. Sango had readied her hiraikotsu to attempt an attack on the Taiyoukai, when she realized with a bit of shock that it would not be necessary. Kagome stood on her own two feet in front of a smirking Sesshomaru. Her little finger once again attempted to shake itself at him as she 'put him in his place'. The huntress gaped as that finger disappeared into the youkai's mouth as he captured it with his lips. Kagome went still, Sango gurgled…and Miroku grinned his hentai grin.

Inuyasha hit the ground in a cursing heap, before stomping over to his brother and taking a swing at him. Of course he hit air, but it drew Sesshomaru's attention. And by the time Inuyasha realized that he had actually missed, Sesshomaru had already deposited the shaken girl on an overhead tree branch. His eyes were cold as he turned on his brother.

"You will never again do something so foolish."

"Huh?"

He found himself tossed to the ground and pinned under his brother's rather significant weight. He squirmed, though it did him no good as his arms lay restrained under the inu's knees. Strength was one thing, but without leverage he was screwed.

"You lost that female fair and square, little brother! You never claimed her as a potential mate, you or that foolish wolf cub you insist upon scrapping with! And you almost injured her in your blind stupidity." The male snarled even as Inuyasha attempted to argue fault. He clamped a big hand over the hanyou's filth-spewing mouth, muffling said filth. "And before you whine about it, Kagome failed to protest until after we arrived at my home. So that argument will not hold, boy!"

"Men hiv er ack!"

Sesshomaru removed his hand. "Repeat that."

"I said 'Then give her back!' You got what you wanted from her! Now give her back!" Inuyasha ranted.

Golden eye widened in surprise. "You would liken her to a whore? To be tossed aside once enjoyed?"

"I'm not the one who-"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head in disgust. Then drove his fist down into Inuyasha's jaw. Amber eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as he got to his feet. "Fool. As if I would give up my mate."

"MATE?!?!"

The words came from three gaping mouths. Though, the only mouth he concerned himself with was the one attached to the lovely lips belonging to his female.

"Did you think I was biting you for your health?" A brow slid up in mocking question.

Red-faced, Kagome scrambled down from the tree. "I thought it was just because you were a pervert with a fixation on biting me!"

He smirked, shrugging with an absolute lack of shame. "Well, that too."

oooooo

_**Lesson seven - when introducing a new male into another male's territory, be certain neither have dominance issues.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::plugs her ears and lets the youkai determine his own perverted fate::


	8. Chapter 8 Rewarding your Inu

**Chapter 8. Rewarding your Inu**

The word _mate_ went in one ear, and Kagome's ability to reason fell out the other.

Her comment on his perversion had come out on autopilot and she half expected Sango to slap him out of long ingrained habit with Miroku. But the huntress must have had better sense than to strike the Taiyoukai, because she remained firmly on 'her' side of the path. _Oh, no, only __**Kagome**__ could be __**that**__ stupid…_

"What do you mean by 'mate'?" Her tone was oddly calm, but inside Kagome was gibbering like the proverbial village idiot.

A silver brow rose. "Mate. Or…wife, as you humans would call it."

Any minute now, someone would be kind enough to pinch her and welcome her back to the land of the living. Kagome scrunched her eyes tightly shut. _Any minute, now…_

Fangs nipped briefly at her throat and Kagome whimpered as she realized that no, she was quite awake.

"But you _HATE_ humans!" she wailed, stubbornly clinging to the concept that he had quite thoroughly disproved, as if it would make the last twenty-four hours into a warped dream.

"I thought we had gone over this last night. In detail. Or did the headboard-"

She hurriedly covered his mouth and the other two had the distinct impression that the Inu was smirking behind her hand.

Kagome's face was predictably red and she groaned. Oh kami, he really _was_ worse than Miroku! She'd have to separate the two before Sango was forced to bludgeon the impressionable _human_ hentai to death out of self-defense!

"H-How long will this last?" she stammered a bit hesitantly.

He curled his fingers about her fragile wrist and removed the small hand from his lips. "Forever."

Kagome groaned while the Taiyoukai became distracted with sliding his tongue over her palm. This was just nuts….

Kagome Higurashi, half-trained miko from the future, was mated to a perverted, masochistic, morally ambiguous, _orally fixated_ Inu youkai. Scratch that- Inu-_Taiyoukai_. She sighed, before pulling her hand from his roving mouth. He curled his lip as he was deprived of his treat, but allowed it.

_She'd been right in thinking that he would make her his bitch. She had just never realized that he would make it permanent. If she had, she would have run screaming._

_Straight into his bed_, that annoying voice of honesty said smugly, and Kagome could only mentally wince as she was forced to acknowledge that embarrassing bit of truth.

Sango traded a glance with Kagome, unable to even begin ferreting out the words she wished to express. She would talk to her sister later and get whatever details she could, but for now? She settled for wrapping a hand about the unconscious hanyou's ankle and dragging him behind her like baggage. Miroku followed along, engaging in his favored past time. Two lovely backsides swayed before him, one encased in a clinging taijiya uniform and the other bouncing beneath the smooth silk of a loose kosode.

"Monk." The voice was cool and subtly threatening and Miroku immediately looked up.

Sesshomaru pinned him with narrowed eyes. "You will refrain from ogling my female's backside or I will remove your eyes."

_That was __**his**__ job and he wasn't sharing._

Miroku gulped and quickly nodded his agreement.

After all, it would not do to anger his new hero. He had so much to learn from him.

Kagome squawked as she was abruptly lifted and placed in front of the Inu, presumably to block her from Miroku's line of sight. And somehow, she was actually surprised when one of his hands slid up under the hem of the silk and through the gap at the hip of her hakama, squeezing a bare buttock. She'd forgone undergarments while in his bedchambers for the simple reason that she wanted air to get to the small punctures in her poor chew toy of a bottom.

She'd only been given time to throw her outer-clothing onto her bottom half before he had abruptly tossed her into the air, shifted forms, then pivoted so that she'd landed on his back. A shriek had been his answer and she'd barely gotten a good handful of his fur before he'd leaped from the balcony and into the early morning.

His other hand took up his new preoccupation and Kagome could only pray that Sango and Miroku didn't figure out what he was up to and-

Kagome smothered a gurgle of shock.

_Up to_ was apparently an apt phrase as his hands released her cheeks and wrapped around her hips, pulling her backwards into his body.

_Did the damned thing never die??!!_

His quiet laughter rumbled in his chest, even as he pressed the swollen ridge of yet another erection against the upper curve of her recently abandoned backside before letting her go.

She glared at him as best she could before stomping away.

He snorted. "Priestess? You do realize that only makes the sight all the more enticing, do you not?"

Her shoulders hunched as he laughed outright.

_Pervert._

xox

Miroku, unfortunately, had already gotten ideas.

At the current time, he lay in a heap at the base of the same tree that Sango had tossed Inuyasha after reaching camp.

Before his rather ignoble beating, he had attempted to follow Sesshomaru's example by using his mouth on Sango's throat. Maybe it was an erogenous zone that had the side effect of turning off a woman's brain and ability to say no? After all, when the Taiyoukai had done it, Kagome had gone still, her eyes bugging out as he proceeded with whatever little act his deviant mind demanded of him while in the company of others.

But, unfortunately for Miroku, it had simply proved that Kagome was just too shocked by Sesshomaru's actions to stop him. She also lacked the huntress' well-honed 'hentai sense', along with it's accompanying 'pervert pounding mechanism'. And so, once again, Sango had been forced to deprive him of consciousness and had flung the man out of the way under the trees.

Then, to make matters worse, Inuyasha suddenly decided to rejoin the waking world. He didn't even have the decency to wake slowly, simply leaping to his feet the moment his eyes opened and howling with outrage at the sight of his brother curled up to his mate.

"You're always taking my things, you asshole! First it was my sword. You couldn't have that, so now you move on to stealing parts of my pack?!"

The red began to bleed into Sesshomaru's eyes at the reference to his mate as a simple object. His movements slow and deliberate, he gained his feet, fangs bared. But Inuyasha ignored him to turn on Kagome.

"And you! What's the hell is wrong with you?! He's Sesshomaru! King of Bastards and icesickles up the ass! You'd probably get more pleasure from rutting an iceberg!" he ranted.

Kagome got to her feet while wringing her hands indecisively. Miroku, who had also regained awareness, got to his feet and joined Sango at the sidelines of the oncoming argument.

_He was an Inu, right? He just needed his aggressions redirected. Think, Kagome! What would another Inu do?! Or more directly, what would a female do to get his attention?_

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome jumped. Literally.

The Taiyoukai took a step forward and Kagome scrambled up his back, looping her legs around his waist. The sudden weight threw him off and he snarled at her. But she wouldn't let herself be distracted. She shoved his hair to the side and sank her teeth into his neck as hard as her feeble human jaws would allow.

His reaction was immediate and completely unpredictable. His eyes widened for a second, before he dropped to the ground as his knees buckled. A rough moan rumbled up his throat even as his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Neither noticed when Inuyasha was tackled by Miroku, who had decided to attempt to be useful and bound the hanyou with a sutra. Nor did Sango, who rubbed her eyes in an attempt to convince her brain that she was hallucinating. But as it became apparent that Kagome had the situation well 'in hand' so to speak, she shook her head and nudged Miroku. They each took hold of a limb and Inuyasha was once again dragged facedown, shrieking curses as the two humans left Kagome to regroup.

The Inu purred as Kagome released her hold on his throat.

He turned, glancing at her over his shoulder, eyes gleaming in amazement.

_"You little bitch…"_

Kagome had the impression that it wasn't an insult. Just like she was certain that she would not be walking for quite some time to come.

_Crap…stupid perpetually horny Inu…_

oooooo

_**Lesson eight - when your Inu learns to obey commands in a timely manner, be sure to reward him accordingly.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::swears she had nothing to do with this bit of insanity::


	9. Chapter 9 Exhibitionist tendencies of t

**Chapter 9. Exhibitionist Tendencies of the Inu**

Once again, Kagome found herself in a situation beyond her control.

As the last of Inuyasha's curses had faded into the distance, she had been swiftly yanked up over Sesshomaru's shoulder and pinned under the youkai. His pleasure at her actions was brought to her attention (as if she'd somehow missed it?) when he dragged her thighs up around his waist and ground himself into her.

It seemed that her half-thought-out actions had set loose the masochist in her new mate.

This time, he declined the dominant position, choosing instead to roll onto his back and lift her astride his body. Apparently, it wasn't enough that he'd duped her body into enjoying it. Now, he was determined to have her take control.

It was a strangely appealing idea. After all, if she couldn't stop it, she may as well enjoy it.

Yes, indeed, folks. Kagome had officially lost her mind.

She didn't even bother to protest as her clothing was shredded and removed without thought to what she would wear later. Though, something told her that _this _was not the right time to bring that little dilemma to his attention.

Nor did she voice her doubts about rutting in full view of anyone who may come along. Which would have been well within her rights, considering her mate was not the quietest of lovers and was bound to draw the attention of anything possessing ears within a ten mile radius.

Not that she was complaining, or anything. Because one of the most common faults among the male species of any humanoid culture was the lack of vocal response during the act.

_I mean, seriously_, her mind insisted. _Men liked to hear that their actions were pleasing. Why wouldn't the same work for women?_

With that in mind, she sat up and hurriedly began shoving at his clothing.

_If she was to be mated to a veritable sex-god of a youkai, then she'd damned well take advantage of it!_

Sesshomaru's beast sensed her sudden lack of inhibition and both male creatures decided to lay back and enjoy her frantic, fumbling efforts to strip him. In fact, he had had every intention of 'allowing' her to progress in her own fashion, but his impulsive little mate took issue with his lack of assistance in an act that he'd instigated and yanked at the knots securing his hakama before shoving a small hand through the gap.

She squeezed and his body arced under her as his lungs seemed to collapse, the air whistling through his clenched teeth.

The Inu lord discovered, just then, that his bitch had a wicked smile all her own.

To her surprise, Kagome felt a peculiar sense of power in the way he'd given himself over to her. Sure, he'd allowed it, but-

A sudden snarl regained her attention and she continued. Another squeeze followed by the sliding stroke of her hand and he growled, hips rolling under her. She rode the wild movement, maintaining her balance by hugging her thighs against his body.

His fangs flashed as he bared them at her, and Kagome retaliated by raking her nails over a pectoral muscle and down his clenching abdominals. He groaned at the sensation, the lustful gleam of his eyes obscured by the sweep of his lashes. The faintest trail of welts followed in the wake of her fingers, before fading.

"Again," he growled.

A matching path momentarily blazed over his pale flesh, before it too faded as she tightened her grip on his cock. It was accompanied by another groan. Another roll of his hips under her bottom. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips as the motion drove a responsive moan from his female.

Kagome decided that he made quite the picture, sprawled out under her. Even better than when he'd shown up dripping wet from his bath. Because now_, nothing_ of his gorgeous anatomy was concealed. Just now, he lay spread over his fur, his kodsode pulled open and his hakama loosely bunched about his thighs. She just _knew _her eyes had glazed over, because his satisfied expression had turned smug.

She scowled. He'd gotten his way far too many times in the past twenty-four hours.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised when she bared her teeth at him. But he was stunned when the hand not occupied with tormenting him suddenly wrapped itself tightly in his mane and yanked him upward. Her small, white teeth once again buried themselves in his throat.

A ringing howl was her answer and she very nearly lost her grip as his hands wrapped around her hips and lifted her into the air. Instinctively, she pulled him up and pressed him into place, before he roughly dragged her down onto the hard length.

His actions were too abrupt for pleasure and she clenched her teeth tighter in reaction.

The Inu actually _barked_. But the wordless reprimand caught his attention. He trembled, setting the heels of his boots into the soft ground as every muscle coiled in protest. But he stayed still, waiting.

Kagome breathed through the discomfort, silently amazed that he was managing to control himself until she'd given him permission to continue.

But it wasn't long before the discomfort of invasion gave way to the discomfort of unrelieved arousal.

Curious, she gave the handful of silver strands a small tug. Anther soft growl rose from between clenched teeth.

Strangely, the sound had her squirming against him in response. Almost hesitantly, he flexed inside her. When he perceived that his actions were welcomed once more, he continued. True, he wasn't used to letting a female dominate him, but he found it highly enjoyable to allow her the control.

She slowly picked up her pace, rocking against him as he lay still, the restraint itself oddly arousing. Yet, when she finally bit him hard enough to draw blood, that restraint melted like snow in July.

And when her lips curved against his flesh in a pleased manner, his eyes bled red as he lost himself to her completely.

xox

He was stunned as he watched through the trees.

He'd originally been drawn by the pleasured howls of the unknown male youkai. And as he'd gotten closer, he found himself unwittingly becoming aroused by the sounds of the female's responses. Like most youkai, sexuality was not sacred to him as it was to humans. He fully owned up to his voyeuristic tendencies.

He'd crept through the trees, a part of him wanting to know the identity of the male who was pleasuring his female so thoroughly. Because from the sound of it, he was doing an absolutely _phenomenal_ job.

And yet, the closer he came to the moaning pair, the more he seemed to pick up the scent of that annoying half-demon and his pack. His encounters with them over the years had not tended to go smoothly, as he and Inuyasha had bumped heads together more than once. Contrary to popular opinion, he was adult enough to admit that it was not always Inuyasha's fault that they could not see eye to eye.

The scent of rutting was getting stronger, and he suppressed a whine of appreciation, because with the odor came the scent of an extremely powerful demon. That, and he'd enough respect for the other's abilities to not want to interrupt. After all, if it had been _himself _rutting the delicious smelling female, he knew he'd want to kill the intruder.

But as they came into sight, it was not respect that kept him rooted to the spot and silent.

It was shock.

Sure, he knew of the Western Taiyoukai. Who didn't? He was centuries old and obscenely powerful, the aspiration of every good youkai pup.

But the shock was about the fact that his partner was a _human._

Didn't he hate humans?

His jaw almost hit the ground as he realized that, not only was he rutting with a human, he had actually allowed the bitch to mount him like a horse.

True, though he had yet to see her face, as she held it pressed against his throat (another oddity, to see the Taiyoukai baring his throat to a bitch) she was a sight to see none-the-less.

Small, shapely, and apparently almost as insatiable as the male.

_Why didn't __**he **__have that kind of luck?_

Sure, his affections were engaged, but he couldn't see his own beloved acting in such a manner. She was much too sweet and proper.

His wayward mind took a detour and substituted himself and his darling in place of the two. He could almost feel her as she bounced on him, because honestly, he wasn't as controlling as he'd heard the male before him to be. He didn't mind the thought of her enjoying him in that fashion.

But maybe not quite _that uninhibited…_

He'd caught the faint metallic tang on the air and realized that the female was biting the Inu. Did she have him under some strange spell? Much to his embarrassment, he actually blushed when he realized that, no, the Inu was a willing 'victim'. The rumbling growl of delight spelled that out in no uncertain terms.

The spectator once again allowed himself to sink back into his favorite little fantasy, which, for some reason, came even more easily at the moment. A goofy smile crossed his roughly handsome face as he admired the way the sunlight shone off the gleaming limbs and slender back of the writhing girl. The youkai responded by digging his long fingers into her ass and forcing her down even harder as he drove himself up into her full-stretch.

Again, his fantasy became more vivid as the sounds of her pleasure filtered through his senses. He could almost imagine that it was his _own _chosen female. Their tone of voice was very similar, even though he'd never heard his darling make such a sound. He was sure that he could entice her to produce a comparable noise, though his brow lifted in reluctant admiration when he caught a glimpse of just how _well _the prone male was endowed.

He forced himself to ignore the faint sense of inadequacy, because let's face it, that was just not normal he assured himself.

Self-confidence restored, he silently leapt up and found himself a perch in the tree he'd been concealing himself (and make sure that you know he's really _not _hiding; honestly) behind.

Then the bottom dropped out of his world.

The girl drew back with a gasp, body arcing as the sharp scent of her orgasm flooded the clearing. The male under her growled, yanking her down to drive his own fangs into her slender throat. She moaned, her blue eyes hazy with pleasure and the tree-dwelling male almost fell to the ground.

Her swollen lips shaped the name of the male who continued to drive himself as deep as her body would allow. Her blood, a familiar delicious tang, reached his nose. And all of his earlier caution was blown away by the hot tide of his anger.

Which brought him to _now._

"_WHAT THE FUCK, KAGOME!?!?!?"_

xox

Kagome almost screamed in surprise as the voice bawled in outrage.

It took her a moment to place it, during which time Sesshomaru spun them over to cover her nude form with his own. His eyes gleamed as the other male advanced on them, stretching himself languidly over the body of his mate without a care, as if he hadn't just been bucking like some randy, half-broken stallion under his little bitch.

"You're supposed to be _MY woman!_" the intruder continued in an outraged howl.

The Inu grunted as Kagome suddenly came to her senses and tried to dislodge him. He snorted in amusement as she realized that, until his body relaxed it's hold, she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hey, Asshole! Don't you fucking ignore me! And get off MY WOMAN!"

"Koga," Kagome groaned. "Go away! I'm not your woman!"

"Yes you are!" the stubborn Ookami persisted. "Now push him off so that we can get going!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "So, it was alright that I was rutting her while you watched, until your pea-sized Ookami brain caught up to the fact that it was Kagome?"

Kagome cringed and tried to disappear. Koga had been watching them? And Sesshomaru had _allowed it?! _

Koga advanced with the intention of _ripping _the other male off of her if necessary. But he came to a screeching halt as he found that, not only was there some kind of barrier up around the couple, but that he was quite unable to get through it.

The Inu chuckled mockingly. "Did you really think I was foolish enough to not protect myself or my bitch?"

Kagome almost squawked at the term, until she remembered that that _was _the proper form of address for an Inuyoukai's mate. But when had he taken the time to put up that barrier? He'd seemed pretty preoccupied to _her._

Now Koga was dancing from foot to foot in agitation. "Get off her, already!"

A silver brow slid up in disbelief. "As a canine based youkai, you should know that to be quite impossible at the moment."

Koga scowled. "And why the fuck is that?"

For a second, both Kagome and Sesshomaru went still in surprise. He had to be joking…Because, even as a human, Kagome knew about Inu procreation. Sure, it had been a bit of a surprise to find out that Sesshomaru was _that _much of an animal in humanoid skin, but still-

"Uh…Koga…"

The Ookami ignored her to turn supposedly threatening eyes on the offending male. "GET UP RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD!" he screeched.

He expected the challenge to have the effect of forcing the other male to his feet so he could fight him for mating rights. It still hadn't entered his thick head that not only had Kagome just denied his intention to mate with her, but that no matter how much he wanted to claim her, she was already mated.

And let's not say that Sesshomaru didn't move, it just wasn't in a way that his foolish mind understood.

Kagome gasped in gob-smacked shock. He _wouldn't_…

He most certainly _would_. The Inu purred as he resumed the claiming of his female. Her face flushed as she bit her lip to keep herself silent, either to protest his actions…or even more mortifying yet, encouraging him to continue. He chuckled at her reaction, even as her sharp little claws once again dug themselves into his back.

'What the fuck?! You're hurting her, you asshole!"

Sesshomaru groaned as she rippled around him and looked up at Koga. "You are trying my patience, puppy."

"But Kagome-"

He yelped as a light whip abruptly snapped at his ankles. "Fine! But I'll be back! Right after I finish ripping Inu-trasha a new one for letting you have my woman!"

Then he was gone.

Sesshomaru turned and nuzzled his lover. "Now…where was I…?"

oooooo

_**Lesson nine - remember that you Inu does not have the same values as yourself, and try to go with the flow.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::…I give up…::

a.n. - this bit of perversion is dedicated to Penthesileia from ff.n Thanx for the idea…

Next Chapter: **Inu family values**


	10. Chapter 10 Inu family values

**Chapter 10. Inu family values**

Kagome did not sleep well that night.

She wanted to. She was so far beyond exhausted that it was actually an effort to blink her eyelids.

But she didn't want to be asleep when the idiot-brigade returned. Koga, who would once again insist that she leave her mate and go off with him to be 'His Woman'. One of the most embarrassing moments of her life to date was the fact that she'd allowed the Inu to begin another round of sex just feet from the well-titled 'Pea-brain'.

Next there was Inuyasha. She could already hear the filth spewing from his flapping tongue. He would call her a bitch (which, technically, she now was), she would sit him till his ass took up residence in his rib-cage, and then he would proceed to his usual bevy of insults (because god forbid he be creative), at which time Sesshomaru would rip off his head and attempt to cram it some place really uncomfortable.

Then, there was Miroku. She actually hoped that his perverse nature would overload his poor brain, rendering him unconscious. She could practically _hear_ the many dirty things that would pour from his mouth if unchecked. She could only pray that poor Sango kept him on a tight leash, because one wrong word and she felt certain that the strangely possessive Taiyoukai would remove his tongue at the first opportunity.

Of course, he may very well do so anyway, just because he _could_.

That was another thing she'd discovered about her pervert of an Inu. His sense of humor was twisted. But then, so was the rest of him.

Sesshomaru grunted from his now familiar position. "Sleep, miko."

"What is it with you and my ass?" Her voice was slightly rough with lack of rest. That, and screaming herself out.

He smirked while rubbing his cheek against her well-loved posterior. "Do you really want the answer to that?"

Her eyes bulged as her mouth quickly shut and she shook her head in frantic negation.

He sighed. "Pity, the explaining could have been quite…enjoyable."

She clamped her eyes shut. "I'm going to sleep now!"

She was lucky that her need for sleep knocked her out before she could take offence at his laughter.

xox

Morning dawned with the sounds of combat.

Kagome blinked her eyes groggily, yawning, before realizing that he'd actually been considerate enough, _this time_, to actually dress her in his discarded kosode before her companions appeared.

She was not surprised that she could hear them coming long before they actually showed themselves. After all, neither Koga nor Inuyasha were known for their quiet natures. And sure enough, shrill shrieks and loud curses echoed through the trees, proceeding the two young males as they swung swords and fists at each other in graceless abandon. Accusations of failure in reference to each other's Alpha status were tossed around just as carelessly. Koga was insistent that Inuyasha had known of his 'rights' to Kagome and should have protected her for her future mate, while Inuyasha insisted that not only was Koga a fool for believing that he'd _ever_ have any kind of claim on any member of the hanyou's pack but that while Sesshomaru was 'Kami's Gift To All Assholes™', he was still Inuyasha's brother and was therefore obviously the much better choice.

That was until, of course, Koga chose to point out Sesshomaru's choice in sexual positions. Conveniently leaving out his own thoughts on the subject. Inuyasha's jaw dropped in a rather unattractive fashion, his wide amber eyes slowly swiveling to land on his strangely unperturbed brother. "What the fuck? You mean my brother's turned bitch?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Sorry, little brother. Apparently, unlike yourself, my masculinity is not threatened by being ridden by a beautiful female."

Miroku, who by this time had slipped his metaphorical leash, grinned widely as the three males put on a show he deemed was probably worth his right arm to witness. Sango soon came puffing after him, no match for the spirit of perversion that had lent speed to the monk's feet. She muttered something about how the canine youkai weren't the only dogs in the vicinity, though it was unnoticed by all except Kagome, who was currently too appalled by the situation to speak.

Then Sesshomaru smirked. "Did he tell you how he happened to come upon us?"  
Inuyasha's face screwed up in disgust. "Yes, even though he didn't have to. Everyone with ears could hear your howling, you fucker!"

"And did he happen to mention the fact that he could not understand why it was physically impossible to remove myself from my mate, regardless of his inane demands?"

Inuyasha suddenly understood that he was about to be served up with dirt on his 'favorite' rival. It was clear where _exactly_ he'd come by his smirk, because a matching one currently was spread across his older brother's face. "Oh? Do tell."

Koga began to look a bit nervous. "Uh…I'm sure that's not really very important."

White fangs flashed in a razor-sharp grin. "Ah, but it is, whelp." He turned to Inuyasha. "He seemed unaware of the fact that a proper _canine_-based youkai will lock with his bitch during rutting. Leaving me with only one possible conclusion to draw."

Inuyasha hooted in glee. "Koga's a virgin?!"

Koga spluttered and flushed darkly under his tan. _"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'VE RUTTED BEFORE! LOTS OF TIMES!"_

Inuyasha snickered at the cornered Ookami. By that statement, he'd just as surely labeled himself as a male slut in Kagome's eyes. That, and a really _bad_ liar, because it was pretty obvious that he _was_ lying. All thoughts as to his brother's sexual preferences were ejected from his train of thought, as it's current passengers were more than enough in terms of entertainment.

Sango made her way over to her sister. "You really did…_that_…with **him**??"

A part of her wanted to deny it, but that would make her as big a liar as Koga. And whatever her shortcomings, Kagome was no liar. Her face scrunched up, but she nodded just the same. They both jumped, however, when Sesshomaru's voice drifted towards _them_.

"Do not let her attitude fool you, huntress. She did _that_ with me 'til she was no longer able walk."

Kagome scowled at him, before attempting to take issue with his lack of manners. "Have you never heard of the concept of too much information?"

"Jeeze, Kagome, if you have such a problem with it, then why'd ya fuck him in public? You had to have known that I could hear you, right?"

Kagome scowled. "As if I was thinking anything about _you_! And since when did you become such a gossip-queen that you had to share all with those who _couldn't_ hear everything?"

"Wench! You _should_ have been thinking about me, because you were-"

_"FUCKING YOUR BROTHER! AND AT THAT POINT, YOU WERE SO FAR FROM MY MIND THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONNED A SKIRT AND DANCED THE MACARENA! OSUWARI, YOU COLOSSAL PAIN IN THE ASS!"_

Inuyasha plummeted face first into the dirt as the red-faced miko stomped her foot with all her frustrated might. Unfortunately, her bare foot encountered a previously hidden rock, and soon her curses joined Inuyasha's as she clutched her swiftly bruising and scraped foot. Colorful terms spewed from her as she hopped about and shook her fist at the downed hanyou, much to Sesshomaru's enjoyment, some that he had not heard before and took note of for possible future use.

It was greatly unlike Kagome, but after the last few days, her temper had finally snapped. A greedy, foolish, loudmouthed hanyou. An impossibly insatiable Taiyoukai with masochistic tendencies and a marked lack of shame. Who also did not understand the concept of _asking **first**_! An Ookami who appeared to have no practical knowledge of the birds and the bees and was responsible for this new mess because he couldn't keep his big freaking mouth shut! A Monk who seemed to wish to pass through life with his face in the dirt and brain damage from having been beaten so many times. All dumping on her at once!

These and many other things came from the overwrought girl as she practically burst into tears while threatening to smack Koga silly for his verbal diarrhea. Inuyasha had even stopped attempting to remove himself from his crater, not wishing to draw more attention to himself. He was already in enough trouble and his puppy mind cringed at the thought of more 'sittings'. Especially as he could already smell the scent of impending frustrated tears.

His ears lowered in guilt. He hadn't meant to make her cry, only to tease her. He'd known since long before Sesshomaru had taken off with her that his brother wouldn't hurt her. Sure, he'd been surprised, but it wasn't in Sesshomaru to harm a female for no reason. Kagome wasn't exactly a threat to him, and more than once Inuyasha had caught the gleam of humor in the Taiyoukai's eyes as Kagome had attempted to bring him down with her arrows. They would have had no more effect on him than the sting of a mosquito, but for some reason he'd allowed her to think otherwise. Maybe it was to save her pride?

He supposed that it hadn't been an easy time for her. Confusing to say the least. Add to that Kagome's innate modesty that must have taken a brutal beating in the past few days, what with Sesshomaru's own lack of it, then being watched by Koga.

Inuyasha sighed, before clambering from the hole. He kept low to the ground in order to negate some of the impact should Kagome once again let fly. But he managed to crawl over to her and bow his head.

Kagome sputtered to a halt at Inuyasha's unusually formal behavior. But she almost fainted at his words.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I was only playing with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He was rather surprised when she looked up and wildly scanned the sky. "What?"

"I'm checking to see if the sky is falling! It must be, because you never apologize!"

He scowled, but swallowed his retort. Because she was right….and because his brother's hand was twitching as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry for that as well!" His voice was rough with irritation. But it was sincere, so Kagome nodded in acceptance, still nursing her injured foot. Inuyasha blew out a satisfied breath and got to his feet.

Of course, Koga couldn't _not_ add his own two cents.

"It's not too late, Kagome! I could still kill him for you and you could come with me! As _my_ woman, you wouldn't have-"

A hard fist smashed warningly against his jaw, shutting him up as Sesshomaru stepped by him. Kagome eeped as she was abruptly swept up into the Inu's arms and curled in his lap as he leapt up onto a low-hanging tree branch. Almost as if he were acting on instinct, he removed the bruised foot from her hands and gently rubbed away the ache. Neither noticed the odd looks they received from the others as Kagome sighed when the pain disappeared under his strangely skilled hands and relaxed against Sesshomaru.

That was when Miroku decided to act upon the opportunity presented and reached for Sango's backside. She'd forgotten to take note of his proximity to her, and got a rather rude awakening as _both_ of his hands took up residence on their most favored bit of her person.

Her eye narrowed in rage as her entire body stiffened. Her head slowly turned…just in time to watch Miroku twitch before he hit the ground.

Only...she hadn't actually hit him.

She'd drawn back her fist to beat the smile off his face, when Miroku's eyes had rolled up into his head and he'd collapsed.

Kagome blinked as her mind took a welcome though abrupt detour away from the source of her frustrations. "I guess Pavlov was correct in his theory."

Miroku had become so habituated to the order of events of grope, slap, and hitting the ground out cold, that when Sango had taken too long in responding, his conditioning had taken care of it and rendered him unconscious.

Sango scowled as she stepped away from Miroku, who lay in a small depression in the ground that was now well-accustomed to his presence.

"Well. That was a disappointment," she said with a huff.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips in thought, before responding with, "Then find some other form of punishment if you wish to be able to render him unconscious by your own hand."

_Apparently the theory was also ascribed to back in these times. _

Sango looked at Kagome in question, receiving a nod of agreement. "It fits the theory, in a way. I just don't think Ivan Pavlov had pervert monks in mind when he came up with it."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You do realize that most of this is your fault, don't you?"

"And how did you reach this conclusion?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her hesitations at confronting him now long-banished in the face of the day's events. "Are you telling me that you haven't noticed that the idiot's taken to hero-worshiping you?"

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose in sudden disgust. "You must be joking."

"You are the only male he's ever encountered who has ever gotten away with the kinds of things you have!"

He snorted. "It is hardly _my_ fault that he is inept."

A strange gleam suddenly appeared in her blue eyes and Sesshomaru found himself being slowly tugged forward until her lips almost touched his fey ear. He couldn't repress the shiver as they brushed against him in passing, knowing that she had to have done it on purpose.

"Fine then. I'll make you a deal. I don't expect you to keep your hands entirely to yourself, because honestly I don't want you to. But if you can keep it under a slightly tighter rein…?"

His eyes darkened as he forcefully throttled the lustful growl that threatened to emerge. His hands tightened on her hips as his voice emerged in a husky rasp. "Go on…"

Kagome swallowed heavily as she purposefully mangled the voice that insisted that she was acting like a shameless hussy. But she couldn't take much more of the embarrassment sure to follow her throughout her life if she did not gain a bit of control over the Inu.

"I will make it more than worth your while," she whispered in a meaningful tone, attempting to keep her words from reaching the twitching ears of Inuyasha and Koga, who were both listening so intently they were practically climbing over each other in their attempts to hear her words before the other one did.

Sesshomaru's dark eyes gleamed as he pulled back to gauge her promise. Inu were naturally affectionate with their mates, but if it would gain him more than just her participation in their sex-life, then he was willing to agree.

"You have yourself a deal, darling," he purred.

_For a while, at any rate... _

oooooo

  
_**lesson ten - your Inu will most likely break every rule he does not feel required to obey. If in doubt as to his continued good behavior, remember that positive reinforcement will make a big difference.**  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  


  


::smiles like an idiot and takes dictation from Sesshomaru::

a.n. because it should be obvious by now who is really in control, here…

  



	11. Chapter 11 A day in the life of an Inu

**Chapter 11. A day in the life of a Inu and his mate**

There was an uneasy truce that day between the two Inu brothers.

They had argued and sniped at each other ever since Inuyasha and the Ookami had appeared while attempting to bash each other's heads in. Both occasionally ganged up on Koga when the fool insisted on adding his own commentary. Day had eventually given way to evening, at which point Miroku had rejoined them after Sango extracted a promise from him to behave himself.

The sat on opposite sides of the camp fire, contemplating the previous night's events and eyeing the lone Ookami, who for some reason insisted on remaining to quote 'protect his woman from the sex-crazed Taiyoukai'. End quote. He had yet to get it through his thick skull that, while Sesshomaru was t_echnically_ a sexual predator, he was _not _a sexual sadist.

It was now early in the morning, the sun was beginning to rise, and Kagome had finally given up and curled up against Sesshomaru in a doze, tiny snores occasionally escaping that had the Inu smiling faintly from time to time. It didn't seem to unsettle him that the others would gape at him every time the expression crossed his face. Inuyasha could not remember a time when a smile from his brother had not meant the gruesome death of someone foolish enough to cross their eyes in his vicinity.

But Kagome made him smile in an almost serene fashion without even trying.

They were sitting before the fire; the male's back to a convenient tree trunk with Kagome sprawled between his spread thighs. Inuyasha didn't know how she managed to turn his brother so freakin' touchy-feely, but she deserved a damned medal. She murmured in her sleep, wrapping a small fist into Sesshomaru's hair, before grunting and going silent once more.

Inuyasha scrunched his face up in absolute revulsion, because it was actually _cute._

And the fact that his brother and cute could ever be placed in the same sentence, together, was just downright disturbing. He shivered in disgust, wondering how long it would last, and hoping that Kagome would still allow them to 'try to kill each other' on occasion. He was hanyou enough to admit that Sesshomaru was the best opponent he'd ever come across and he didn't want to lose his edge.

That strange sound he'd been hearing off and on since they had finally settled down once again reached his ears and he looked up to discover the source. His eyes widened as he realized that it was coming from his brother every time Kagome would knead him in her sleep. Her little claws would dig into his thigh or hip…and the Inu would purr like a neko on an overdose of catnip.

The hanyou wanted desperately to say something, but he knew better. One did not disturb the mate of a Taiyoukai. Especially _this _one. He would never have thought it of his aniki, but he would make Kagome a proper mate. Both he and Kagome had long ago resigned themselves to the fact that they were just not meant to be, and so they had moved on. He'd just never imagined that it would be to Sesshomaru. Just like he would never have guessed that she'd also desire the Inu. Because she must have…the marking would not have remained if he'd forced himself on her. He shivered at the thought, knowing that he'd have done anything at all to avenge her, if he'd have hurt her…even instigating a fight with his brother over her. One that he knew he had no chance in hell of winning. And despite the drivel that he had spouted when the two had returned, no matter the first thoughts that he had and had become stuck in, secretly he was glad. Because now, Kagome could never leave them.

But he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when he saw Koga's expression. The Ookami blinked wildly, as if attempting to convince himself that he was seeing things. Because _his _Kagome wasn't that forward. _His _Kagome would never openly caress another male. _His _Kagome-

"_She is not your Kagome, Ookami,"_ Sesshomaru hissed through bared fangs.

Koga wondered if the Taiyoukai could read minds, not realizing that his 'inner monologue' function had short-circuited a while back and that they had been listening to his ramblings for quite some time. They had mostly tuned him out after a lengthy rant on the differences between deer meat and boar meat, the former having been provided by the Inu after Kagome had mentioned her lack of anything to eat in the last day and a half. Her stomach had rumbled and the Inu had disappeared. It was maybe a whole three minutes before he'd returned, the deer already skinned and gutted to be roasted.

Now, Kagome was sleeping off the effects of a wonderful meal, the excesses of the previous night, the emotional drain both before and after, and the suddenness of the new position she now found herself thrust into. Namely the title-holding Lady of the Western Lands. It had been too much for her overworked brain and she had happily succumbed to sleep while basking in the heat the male threw off.

Sesshomaru growled at the male that suddenly realized the precarious position he now found himself in. The huntress had narrowed her eyes at Koga, watchful of another tantrum. While she was not yet altogether pleased with how things had come about, Kagome had accepted the Western Lord as her mate, and she would not have the fool causing yet another scene. Because even now, she could see the big Inu curling the hand that was not occupied in running down Kagome's back in an effort to keep her from waking into a fist, before poison began dripping down with the blood as his previously mild (and now not so much so) temper began to get the best of him.

Inuyasha was half tempted to let Sesshomaru beat some sense into the Ookami, but then Kagome would be upset, and even worse…awake. He was well aware of the fact that she needed rest.

He sighed, before planting his fist in Koga's over-active mouth and shutting him up.

Somehow, his actions coordinated exactly with Sango's, who had lifted her hiraikotsu and brought it down over his head…just as Miroku slapped a sutra over the back of the Ookami's neck to immobilize him. The totaled effects were a bit of an overkill, but Sesshomaru's beast snickered in glee as the other male blinked, before hitting the ground in much the same fashion as Inuyasha did when he'd been a bad puppy. It practically giggled and skipped in merry little circles, begging him to add to the game by gutting the boy and gifting his lower intestine to his human ward as a jumping rope.

The image it flashed behind his bleeding eyes amused him, however, and he relaxed despite it's pouting.

Kagome grumbled in her sleep, before once more settling down as he pulled her closer.

Koga mumbled unintelligibly as he attempted to roll onto his back and remove his face from the ground.

"Ow."

"Have we learned our lesson yet, dumb-ass?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"Shut up, mutt!" This was _so _not the way he'd imagined his day ending. All he'd wanted to do was make eyes at his woman and maybe enjoy the floor show in the forest. Was that so wrong? But, oh no. Hejust _had_ to go spying on the Western Taiyoukai! His mama always did tell him that his voyeurism would get him into trouble one day, but did he listen? Nooo…he had to go his own way. It should have occurred to him that taking a female's point of view about the female half of a mated pair would be a better choice than listening to his sire.

Now he got to lie there and watch Kagome cuddle up to another male like he was the only male in her world. He could just imagine the smirk on his mother's face as well as the way the other Ookami would snicker at him whenever he turned his back because he'd lost his female to a lowly Inu.

It conveniently slipped his mind that cardinal Taiyoukai did not just inherit their titles…they held it by power and sheer cold-blooded cunning.

"A mutt he may be, but at the very _least _he boasts the blood of a Taiyoukai. What claim of heritage do _you _possess, Ookami, other than the ability to crack the skulls of those too young yet to defend themselves against you?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Koga opened his mouth to retort, but found that he could not refute the statement as to his blood line. Nor could he find a decent argument in his admittedly small repertoire that he felt would exonerate him of being labeled a bully. So he glared at the two males, before rolling away as if to ignore them, his nose as high into the air as his current position allowed.

Inuyasha snorted at him, silently gloating at the way the ass had been subdued where he could sit and point mental fingers. He knew better than to say anything for fear that Kagome would even the odds to where his brother could mock _him_ in turn. His ego was still a bit tender from the previous few days and was still in the healing stages.

And so the morning passed…

xox

The sun had long since reached it's midpoint and Kagome had awoken to assist Sango in the preparation of their camp to move on later in the afternoon. The question about what to do with the bound Ookami had been debated over, the Inu males voting to ::ahem:: incapacitate Koga until they were out of his range of tracking ability.

The women had vetoed their wishes, choosing instead to leave him where they knew Ginta and Hakkaku would find him, both knowing that they would not be much longer in showing up. Neither having shards of their own to enhance their speed, it would take them a bit longer to arrive than it had Koga.

Koga, of course, having no vote, had allowed his boredom to get the best of him some time before and was currently snoring under his assigned tree. Conveniently calling in the ducks for their lunch.

The two females had removed themselves to take a much longed for bath, and Sango took the opportunity to grill Kagome on her latest 'adventures'.

"So…" She swallowed and tried again. "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome very diligently studied the steaming water she soaked in in an attempt to _not _meet Sango's eyes. "Yeah."

The huntress blushed as she sorted through the questions she wanted to ask…especially since the one she most wanted answered was-

"How was it?"

_She may as well glue her eyelids to her browbone_, Kagome thought sourly, because her eyebrows once again took up residence at her hairline as her eyes widened uncontrollably. _"SANGO!"_

A sheepish grin crossed the other girl's face. Embarrassment could never stand up to the girly urge to gossip. "Well? He's Taiyoukai! He can't have been _that _bad?"

"Define bad."

Sango giggled. "Then I take it he _was_ bad…but in the best of ways?"

Kagome smirked as she also succumbed. "One word, Sango. _Stamina_."

The huntress twitched excitedly as she sat opposite Kagome. "Go on…Details!"

_And out came some of the details of the Taiyoukai's delightful__perversity. _

_xox_

For some reason, neither the Ookami nor Inuyasha possessed as acute of hearing as the Taiyoukai. So when he suddenly grinned wickedly and chuckled, the other two and Miroku looked at him as if he'd lost his mind…er, more so.

The jury was still out as to his sanity…after all he'd mated Kagome after claiming to hate her species. Then there was the point that he'd not even bothered with asking her! If it had been Inuyasha, the hanyou just _knew _that he'd have been sat until his bones could have made her bread.

_OOOOO…bad mental image!_

But he was just specializing in those, today…after all, he'd yet to shake the image of Kagura tying him down and-

The other's eyed the foolish smile on the hanyou's face. Though, Sesshomaru had to laugh when he overheard a detail Kagome had decided to relate to the huntress. The beast rumbled smugly, knowing that no matter how much she may deny it and pretend otherwise, she damned well _had _enjoyed 'walloping his backside', as she put it.

_He wondered what she would say when he returned the favor…_

But he'd promised to be a good boy, and so did not attempt to find out when the two females returned to camp. Nor did he act on the whims of his giddy beast when that lovely ass of hers dropped down onto his thighs as she made herself comfortable while pulling his pelt over them.

His body responded in typical fashion…though _she_ did not.

His eyes widened fractionally as she reached under herself._ Then took hold of him._

Make it worth his while, his sometimes furry ass! His bit back a groan as she squeezed the hard length in her warm little hand. If this was how she chose to take care of him…

He was one damned lucky puppy.

The others, having no idea of the goings on under the thick pelt, continued on with preparations for a late lunch.

Kagome was still a bit nervous to be doing this, even through his clothing, but if the looseness of his muscles was any indication, she wasn't doing it _wrong_. She had decided that she would have to meet him halfway if she wished to keep him in line. Besides…this wasn't much of a hardship. She smothered a smile as he pressed himself into her hand, welcoming whatever she might wish to provide.

She'd pondered on this while washing her hair and then getting dressed. Sure, she wasn't really the type for such open physical displays. And if anyone ever figured out what she was doing, she'd die of mortification. But she also knew that she'd have to bend in some areas, because that was what made a good compromise.

So what if even a couple of days ago she'd never have dared even contemplate doing this (and here her inner girl giggled. She was jerking off Sesshomaru, the ice prick! Only his prick wasn't cold at all…). But here she sat. In his lap and fighting not to smile as his thighs bunched under her. She allowed it when he pulled her hand away, only to slide it under his clothing and wrap it around his bare flesh.

It was all he could do to maintain a straight face and block the scent of their activities.

Sango was bent over in front of the cook fire, stirring the pot of stew. Miroku's eyes were glued to her backside as his hands twitched, though he managed to keep himself in his seat. Inuyasha kept turning and sticking out his tongue at Koga, while the Ookami just about crossed his eyes while looking 'downhis nose' at the hanyou.

_Her hand slid lower and tightened at the base against the knot that was just beginning to form._

Her raised brow was attributed to the two males childish behavior as Sango and Miroku looked up. Sango smiled at her friend, even as she wondered at the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"Smells good, Sango!"

Sango decided that she must just be hungry and dismissed her curiosity. Just like the grunt that came from Sesshomaru a few moments later.

Kagome rubbed her fingers together, exploring the hot, silky mess spread over her fingers. It covered her hand from fingertips to wrist, though she found herself more intrigued then appalled. His hands stroked over her hips, even as he slowly relaxed under her.

She wiped her hand clean, before removing it, though he was a bit more sensible than she was and kept her hand beneath the fur to cover the scent of his pleasure. _He wasn't foolish enough to give up a privilege he'd only just gained._

Then the meal was served and he fed her, both to piss off the 'prince', and to give them a bit more time to 'clean up'. That it made his brother's face screw up in absolute disgust was just the icing on the cake, and he made certain to act extra sappy-sweet even as Kagome giggled silently, well aware of all of his reasoning.

Sango just shook her head at them, biting her lip to cover her own grin.

_So he wasn't that bad, _she decided. Kagome was shaking as if to suppress laughter, and she knew it was because of Sesshomaru. The Inu's eyes were gleaming as if in contemplation of his next prank. In fact…he was acting a bit like Inuyasha might if he'd had enough experience in ferreting out other's weak points.

She carefully fed Koga during the lull, because he'd yet to be released, and no one wanted to deal with him on the loose. Nor did she wish to dig his grave when the Inu slaughtered him for sheer idiocy. Though in _his _casestupidity _should _be painful.

But the quiet seemed doomed. Because Miroku, once again forgetting that he was not to grope the woman that he adored…did.

Sango stiffened, but she managed to keep from braining him. And because she had yet to turn on him, Miroku remained conscious, though highly wary.

She stood, slowly and deliberately, before making her way to the edge of camp. The four seated males watched her progress, one wary, one blandly curious, one dazed and a bit cross-eyed and one in fear for his immortal soul. Miroku actually flinched in terror, smiling timorously as Sango turned and gestured that he should accompany her.

They saw her lips move, but only Sesshomaru was able to make out what she was saying as her low tone was not truly meant to be overheard. He couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips as she unconsciously echoed his instructions of the previous afternoon.

They disappeared from sight, and Inuyasha turned to him with a brow raised in question. But the elder Inu was quite content to wait and watch Inuyasha's reactions as he figured it out. Even the Ookami was showing signs of curiosity as he sat up with a grunt, though he was not able to do more than prop himself against a tree.

Kagome looked towards all three male faces in curiosity, blinking as Inuyasha suddenly sniggered and Koga turned red enough to rival a tomato.

The two brothers looked at each other, matching smirks on their handsome faces, before bellowing with laughter.

Loud thuds and strange grunting sounds drifted through the trees, though Kagome could not make heads or tails of their meanings. Then her mate leaned down to repeat the dialogue:

_ "No, Mistress Sango. I will no longer grope you without permission."_

_ "And do you understand why this is, monk?"_

_ "Yes, Mistress Sango. I will never again be able to procreate."_

_ "Do you understand that you will be rewarded for your good behavior?"_

Kagome's jaw dropped, even as a low pleased groan added color to Sesshomaru's commentary and she almost beat out Koga for the brightest blush.

_ "Do you understand, as well, that you will be under constant supervision and what will happen should you transgress?"_

Another happy sound, and Kagome gurgled in shock.

_ "I will be collared and subdued even more harshly than Inuyasha, Mistress Sango."_

_ "Good boy." _

_oooooo_

_**lesson eleven - learning to reward your Inu in the most efficient fashion will make life pass smoother for you and your companion.**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

a.n. And we're back….::grins::

Next chapter: **Fantasies of the younger Inu**


	12. Chapter 12 Fantasies of the younger Inu

**Chapter 12. Fantasies of the younger Inu**

She had no idea why it did not occur to her that the insanity of the day hadn't ended. After all, not one thing had gone as it should have. She supposed that she should have expected it.

Sesshomaru was an unrepentant hentai.

_It must run in the family…_

It was not long after Miroku and Sango had returned from their little 'lesson', that Ginta and Hakkaku had come tearing into camp.

They were traveling at a much swifter rate than usual, and for a moment Kagome wondered if they too had managed to attain a jewel-shard or two.

"Oh, gods!" Ginta shrieked. "It's the Wicked Witch of the East!"

Kagome looked up just as everyone else had upon the rather strange statement.

"You lied, Kagome! You said she was under a house!" he added, even as the two dove in an attempt to hide behind their 'brave leader'. It seemed to escape them that he was bound hand and foot and would not be any more use to them than he typically was.

Sesshomaru's perfectly arched brow slid upwards in a perfect non-verbal 'what-the-fuck', turning just in time to watch Kagome drop her face into her hands with a groan. _Darn it! She'd just __**known**__ that she shouldn't have read the overly excitable duo that story last fall! Hell, even Shippo had kept his cool better, and he was still considered a child by his people's standards!_

And speaking of Shippo, she desperately wished he was here! He'd gone to investigate the rumor of shards in the south and was not due back until the following evening. She could have done with a good dose of levity at the moment…

She had just determined that the two must be loony-toons, when the previously non-existent wind suddenly picked up, heralding the arrival of a certain wind witch.

She sighed to herself, deciding to give them a bit more benefit of the doubt. Wind Witch. Wicked Witch. Close enough.

Though, to their credit, Kagura _did_ look just a bit more sour than usual, no more happy to see them than they were to see her. She did not even bother with the usual taunts and slinky posturing. Instead, she stomped after them, hands on her curvaceous hips over the most unusual clothing Kagome had ever seen.

_Outside of a fetish-club, that is._

Her usually elegant kimono had been replaced by a black something so short, it would have made her old school skirt envious. Her legs were indeed encased in striped stockings, though these traveled up vertically to the tops of her thighs, enhancing the mile long length of her well-shaped legs. The tops of her stockings flirted with the hem of her skirt, though they never quite managed to shake proverbial hands.

The garment, itself, was like a twisted version of Tinkerbell's from the Disney version of Peter Pan, though it boasted an attempt at sleeves.

"First Naraku makes me dress up in this to entertain a bunch of his lecherous acquaintances! They pinch my ass and try to peek down my dress! Then he informs me that there are stray Ookami on the grounds where he has decided to vacation in the home of the bastard he has me dress like this for! He _requests_ that I go and ask them to vacate the premises like a good little girl! The bastard has forgotten that I was never a little girl, and that even if I was, I would have committed patricide for such an indignity!" the Kazi raged as she advanced on the rather stunned group, her red eyes more like molten fire than the deep rubies they usually resembled. She had never before been so loquacious, but she was apparently making up for lost time.

"Then I have to chase after Dumb and Dumber, here, just so that I can inform my supposed 'master' that yes, I did pass along his warnings! The two are such cowards that I did not get a chance, and now here I am, and I hate all of you! AAARRRRGGHH!!!!" she howled with a stomp of her stocking-clad foot. Her hair echoed the sentiment; having been left down, it now flickered wildly about her shoulders.

Sango and Kagome traded glances, before carefully approaching the red-faced female. Being on opposite sides during a battle was one thing, but girls were girls, and nothing like a stupid little thing such as her unfortunate ownership by that nasty excuse of a half-demon should come between female solidarity!

Kagome picked up her bathing supplies, and the poor, overwrought female was led away by the two human women as they commiserated with her on the failings of the male race, not a one of them even remembering that the shards had been deftly snagged by the Taiyoukai for safe keeping, nor did they care.

They were quite a sight, however. One in a dress that should have been ashamed to call itself such. One clad in her lover's clothing, because the lover had been so hasty in removing her own that she had been left with no other alternative, save for her rather attractive birthday suit that she would not be sharing with anyone but the Inu. The last one in the uniform of her trade, one that clung almost jealously to the female body it had been designed for. Neither of the human females matched the youkai's height, but they worked well as the most delightful bookends.

Koga had been gob-smacked silent for the entire duration, and remained so long after the three females disappeared from sight. Both of his cohorts had yet to remove themselves from their 'hidden' locations, and so he was spared yet more humiliation as he had once again failed to 'bring Kagura to justice'. He supposed that he should feel lucky that she had not singled him out to pick on in her irritation.

Miroku had closed his eyes and sat on his hands out of self-defense. He had no wish to anger his mistress…after all, he had just gotten her to treat him with the lack-of-respect his perverted nature had always craved.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the band of imbeciles, before turning to eye the ringleader of their race for the smallest I.Q.

His little brother seemed to be in a kind of stupor. His face closely rivaled the hue of his beloved fire-rat attire, while a grin foolish enough to have done any village idiot proud pasted itself across his features. He began giggling like a little girl with her first crush.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he fought the urge to attempt to smack sense into the senseless. From what he could see, it would be useless, though he could not deny the satisfaction he would enjoy in the attempt. They may have found a common ground when it came to humiliating the Ookami, but honestly, there was only so much he should be expected to stomach.

Little did he know that Inuyasha was currently entertaining visions that were not too far from the sort he had had about Kagome. Only, Inuyasha's involved the half-naked Kazi who was currently sharing her woes with the girl he used to have a crush on.

_Damn…how much more of a masochist could he be? _

On second thought…

Visions of the Kazi in _just_ those stripped stockings as she tugged him about on the end of a leash filtered through his warped brain. Would she make him crawl at her heels?

The utter wrongness of the entire fantasy suddenly occurred to him, and he attempted to shake it away. Almost succeeded, too, but for the tiniest flash-back of her shapely feet and Inuyasha was forced to admit to his newfound foot-fetish.

_Would she allow him to lick her pale, delicate toes before she punished him? Or maybe after?_

He blinked.

Oh kami…now that he'd thought of it, it wouldn't leave him alone.

He turned to his brother with a request that he just _knew_ the Inu would never refuse.

"Knock me out?"

"Gladly."

Inuyasha slumped under his brother's heavy fist, out cold so fast that he didn't even see stars.

xox

"-and then the ass told me to be 'extra nice' to the bastard, can you imagine!? He didn't even have hands! He wanted to grope me with his hooves! HAH!" Kagura ranted to the sympathetic humans.

Kagome gave a commiserating cluck of her tongue as she brushed out the Kazi 's wet hair. They had decided that the best way to relax the female was to take her bathing. It had not been a bad idea, as Kagura could hardly wait to shed the atrocious thing that could only out of generosity be called a dress.

There was a strange lack of awkwardness between them, considering their loyalties. Though, to be fair, it was not as if Kagura had much choice in the matter.

"I wish someone would cut off his Kikyo-humping-cock with a dull putty knife," she finally concluded with a huff.

It was a well known fact by now that Naraku and Kikyo were like rabbits when they could stand each other, so that was nothing new. They had just not been aware of how much animosity the female held towards the half-assed Kumohanyou until tonight.

Both knew that she was honorable as far as she could manage. She never lied, nor did she pick on those that did not deserve it, unless her hand was forced by her bastard boss.

So it was an easy conclusion to come to.

As one, the two human females turned towards the youkai and chorused out a question.

"Do you want to stay with us?"

They could always use another female's opinion because it was a well known fact that males had little to no sense. And the little issue of her heart would not be all that hard to resolve, with them all working together. Kagome had an idea that she'd discuss with Sesshomaru later...

They did not expect the Kazi to turn to them with wide, shiny eyes as if she were about to start blubbering. It had been almost as long a day for the female as it had been for Kagome, though she had yet to share her _own_ rather insane day with Kagura. The youkai's defenses were not as well fortified as they usually were, and so she found herself smiling almost foolishly at the pair of hopeful faces.

"Really?"

xox

It was a much more serene group of females that rejoined the abandoned males in their camp.

Although, Kagome sincerely wished she had made mention of her new place in Sesshomaru's life, because she honestly thought the female would choke to death when the male Inu promptly pulled her down into his lap.

"Well," Kagura finally managed, after making certain she would not swallow her tongue at the sight of Sesshomaru cuddling a human female without a lick of shame. "You _did_ mention changes…"

She had appropriated one of Kagome's spare sets of sleeping garments, sighing in relief as she gleefully tossed the hell-spawned dress into the fire and cackled maniacally as it turned to ash. She had actually _liked_ the stockings however, and had decided to keep them, tucking them away for another day.

Inuyasha was now groggily sitting up and beginning to take in his surroundings. It must have rubbed off on him from the miko, because he set about creating a mental checklist.

One brother subtly groping his mate - Check

One hentai casting adoring glances towards his Mistress-of-Pain - Check

One sex-goddess Kazi with wild black hair and eyes that made him want to squirm in the best of ways - oh, holy crap…

He must have made some sound as he realized his proximity to the as-yet unexplained presence of the Kazi, because she turned those deep eyes on him, her shapely brows drawn together in a small scowl.

He could not help the way his body reacted to her perceived displeasure as he waited for her to say something…anything.

"Do not stare at me!"

He hastily turned away from her as he complied with her order. "Yes mistress."

Inuyasha's eyes rounded and slowly rolled to the side to take in her reaction as he realized that his mouth had gotten away from him and clamped a hand over it in panic.

_Oh…shit…_

oooooo

_**lesson twelve - one must constantly monitor the maturation of the younger Inu to insure they grow up in a wholesome manner.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

::tackles the Inuyoukai as he makes attempts on the keyboard::

_WAIT! WAIT! I didn't forget the lemon, you have to WAIT!!!! _

Next Chapter: **Proper handling of your Inu**


	13. Chapter 13 Proper handling of your Inu

**Chapter 13. Proper handling of your Inu**

Kagura blinked as the hanyou's words filtered into her brain.

_Huh. Well…there was something she'd never expected to hear. From__** anyone**__. Let alone the nervous…and oddly cute…male sitting next to her, blushing as if he'd just seen his first naked girl._

His older brother was peering at him as if he'd just encountered some new and fascinating breed of fool. She did note, however, that it did not stop the male from continuing to stroke the little priestess ensconced in his lap.

_Well, _she supposed, _she had always wondered just how deep the ice went. And as Kagome had yet to acquire a case of frostbite, it must not have been very deep._

She hid a snicker at the way the hanyou cringed as if awaiting his doom.

He was attempting to sneak looks at her from the corners of his wider-than-typical eyes, hand over his mouth as if to keep the thing from betraying him yet again. She couldn't help herself, then, and smirked at him, dainty fangs glinting in the firelight.

He jumped, almost hiccupping in surprise. The others glanced at him, though they quickly returned to their conversation when nothing else was forthcoming.

She did _not _miss the way he squirmed, or the way his eyes flickered fast as lightning over her silk-clad legs.

She stretched them out towards the fire, feet flexing and toes curling as she took in the warmth from the flames. His eyes locked onto said toes, and he gulped.

For a second, Kagura was confused. Because, contrary to popular opinion, she had _never _been promiscuous. In fact, other than the occasional grope from one of Naraku's accomplices that she fended off with threats of dire pain and a couple of shy kisses from an unknown human in a tavern one night, she had about as much sexual experience as little Kanna. She was still a newborn as youkai went, though she had been born into the body of an adult with an adult's mental facility.

Then an idea began to trickle into her canny brain. She knew that some beings were attracted by things that the general populace would have found bizarre. She'd never had the opportunity to experiment, herself, but she was not a dimwit either. This could be the perfect occasion for her to experiment a bit with things that she'd never bothered with before. She doubted that Kagome would mind all that much. She had her own male to deal with, and he was a damned handful and a half. In fact, she almost envied her…until she watched the Miko pulling his hands out from under her clothing for the fifth time.

_Nope, if she was to experiment at all, it would be __**her **__in control of the proceedings. _

Besides, Inuyasha wasn't anything to sneeze at. He may not have been as tall as the Taiyoukai, nor quite as muscle-heavy, but he was damned cute. She almost wondered if she preferred it that way.

The first time she'd encountered Sesshomaru, she had stopped and gawked. Just like anything with functional eyes. He was almost impossibly beautiful, but had that masculine edge that told the truth of his gender. Now, armor free, he actually seemed even larger than he had while wearing it.

They made a beautiful pair, he and the Miko. She was small and slender, he tall and powerful, and both almost ridiculously attractive. She grinned to herself as Kagome chastised the smirking male about his wandering hands, before tugging at his silver mane in playful reprimand.

They were a handsome pair, and Kagura was female enough to be happy for the girl's newfound 'fortune' in mates.

_And speaking of mates…_

Another glance at the hanyou, this time from under her lashes, and she could see him nibbling at his lip as another blush covered his face. He would not be such a bad catch. She had seen his antics of the past few days; though Naraku had somehow missed Sesshomaru's mating and had only been able to guess that Kagome had simply returned to her home for a while in explanation as to her absence. Something that she would not hesitate to rub in his smarmy face later on. But Inuyasha was inhuman enough that something so foolish as overeating would not cause a permanent affliction. And she was more than capable of keeping him in line, should the occasion call for it.

She wondered how he would take to being dominated by a female.

_Oh, not all the time…just where it mattered._

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned.

The huntress was watching her. Her dark eyes were curious, though not, as Kagura was oddly grateful to see, with any form of suspicion. She arced a brow in question, and Kagura tilted her head.

Then the huntress smirked as she took in Inuyasha. He had wandered off into his own little world, smiling stupidly at whatever drifted through his mind's eye. Her brow lifted in mirror of their newest pack-member, giggling at the blush on the Kazi's pale cheeks. Kagura turned to her for a moment, before crossing her ankles. Inuyasha twitched almost imperceptibly, and Sango poked Kagome in the leg to draw her attention.

_Was it that funny?_

She did it again and right on cue…

_-twitch-_

The two human females grinned widely, both giving her thumbs up.

_Okay, so it really was that funny!_

Imagine, Mr. Gruff-an'-bluster affected by lil ol' her!

The Ookami chose that moment to growl at her and she rolled her eyes. "Listen, puppy-prince, I don't have any more desire to be in your august presence than you do to be in mine! Get over yourself."

Koga blinked in surprise. "How dare you!? Bitch!" He snarled and fell face first to the ground as he attempted to get at the female. It was rather embarrassing to watch, as all he could manage was to inch-worm his way over the ground, sputtering curses the entire way.

And Kagome had had enough.

She launched herself from her mate's lap and pounced on Koga's back with a frustrated sound. She landed with a thump, both of them hitting the ground with wince-inducing force.

"Koga quit being such an ass!"

He turned to glare at her as best he could from over his shoulder. "You're gonna take _her _side?!"

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed into his own as she swatted the back of his head. "THERE AREN'T ANY SIDES, YOU MORON! WHAT, DID YOU FINALLY GET BORED AND DECIDE TO START A FIGHT?! NEWSFLASH…YOU WEREN'T INVITED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

He gawked at her, mouth hanging open. Then-

"I DON'T NEED TO BE INVITED! YOU'RE MY WOMAN!"

Kagome's weight abruptly disappeared from his back, and Koga thought he'd finally gotten through to her. He did not hear the male stalk him on silent feet, but he did not miss the huge hand that coiled his long topknot around itself and began to drag him off.

Kagome almost protested. After all, Sesshomaru was seething and that was never a good thing.

"Is it just me, or does he look like a caveman carting his latest meal off to the cave?" Sango asked. The other two females nodded in agreement.

The Taiyoukai stopped for a moment and turned bleeding eyes on Ginta and Hakkaku. They went still as stone, both fearing to even breathe if it displeased Sesshomaru. But a snap of his fingers and a short jerk of his head informed them that they were to follow and so they wasted no time falling into step.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Kagura asked. "I mean, the Ookami is a jackass, but your mate looks pissed."

Kagome fidgeted. She didn't _think _that Sesshomaru would kill Koga, but-

A shrill squeal echoed through the trees as a series of loud thumps and crashes preceded it, followed by a vicious growl, and then all was quiet.

The white figure emerged, calm as ever, a strange bounce in his step.

He was alone.

"The pup decided to return home." He stated evenly.

Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air, then sighed in disappointment at the lack of blood scent. "Couldn't you have just killed him and put him out of my misery?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smacked him upside his head, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru. "Don't encourage him!"

Sesshomaru came to a stop before her, one brow lifted in amused question. "Encourage me? As if I were some pup to be kept in line?"

Kagome gulped. Oops! "Heh…It was a slip of the tongue?"

He curled his fingers into the front of her top, dragging her upwards until her toes barely brushed the ground as he bent to press his nose to hers. His smile was absolutely evil as he purred in response: "Darling…I'll show you a 'slip of the tongue' you'll never forget…"

Inuyasha was certain that he hadn't even blinked, before his brother and sister-in-law disappeared into thin air with a squeak that could have only come from Kagome.

His jaw dropped. "Damn…he's got more stamina than an entire American football team…"

Football was something that he had taken a liking to in Kagome's era. It was stupid and manly and violent. Everything to tickle a hanyou's fancy. She'd even recorded it on occasion and brought it back via portable DVD player and the four of them had taken to sitting down with soda and 'popcorn' to cheer on whatever team they happened to admire, after Kagome had sat down and explained the rules. Sango, at first, had turned up her nose. But she was what modern folk would have termed a 'tomboy', and so had come to be the most vocal in her enthusiasm for the rough sport.

Now, Inuyasha was forced to admit to admiration of something his brother possessed…beside the ability to eviscerate a person with naught but a few well placed verbal barbs.

_He wondered if it ran in the family…_

He turned towards the Kazi, who wasn't quite certain she understood the significance of the situation. Her eyes were almost as wide as Kagome's had been when Sesshomaru had slung her over his shoulder a few days ago. "Did he just-"

Inuyasha even managed to keep himself from blushing and stuttering as he turned and answered her.

"Yeah."

"And he's going to…?"

"At the very least."

Kagura blushed furiously. "Oh."

Then she glared at the hanyou, who was watching her in amazement. "Don't stare at me!"

He immediately turned from her, nodding. "Yes mistress."

This time, he fully intended on what came out…_and he was grinning. _

_oooooo_

_**lesson thirteen – never mistake the complacent Inu for being tamed**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

::Pokes the Inu and demands a seat:: If you're going to take over my keyboard, the very _least _you can do is provide a lap, you big mphggle!-

Next chapter: **Training an Inu to obedience **


	14. Chapter14 Training your Inu to obediance

**Chapter 14.**** Training an Inu to obedience**

Kagome held on for dear life as the world dipped and whirled about her from her present position as she viewed the world while hovering almost nine feet above the ground.Shegasped asher heart and lungs worked overtime to compensate for the overload of sensation that held her in thrall.

Her companion chuckled, the action vibrating against her flesh where his lips touched. She whimpered, fists curled into masses of silver as her bare legs draped over his shoulders. Her half-forgotten pajama bottoms looped carelessly about her ankles as she arced her back against the tree he'd herded her up against.

In fact, he hadn't spoken a word to her since he'd tossed her over a shoulder yet again.Kagome absently wondered ifit was simply a youkai trait to treat a female like a sack of complaintless potatoes. But the rest of her mind was occupied by the Inu who currently had his gorgeous mouth buried between her thighs, lazily attempting to lick her belly button…from the inside.

Oh hell, who was _she _to complain? Unh unh…not Kagome! _She was-_ her partial ability to think was lost as the inevitable happened _-coming as she dug her nails into his shoulders_

If not for the hands curled about her bottom, she would have fallen from her perch as she went boneless in the aftermath. Though, she hazily suspected that he wouldn't allow his 'treat' to be taken from him quite so easily.She grinned foolishly as she blessed the fact that Sesshomaru didn't need to breathe in the same manner as a human, leaving him capable of…_things_…that a human male would be unable to perform. Which would have been a terrible shame if he had been, because he was beyond merely 'good' at this.

_She would have been greatly surprised to learn that this was his first foray into such an act…_

He'd never been driven to give pleasure in this fashion, though he had known of the concept. It was not an act he'd ever considered for the sake that was far more intimate than his 'relationships' had ever been.

He silently snorted at the notion. _Intimacy?__Him?_The thought had been laughable. The usual way of 'things' normally consisted of an encounter with a female either well on her way, or fully into, her heat. He would occasionally oblige them, though it remained an oddly empty act. He'd not known that it could be anything else. And he supposed that he should count himself lucky that he'd yet to impregnate any of the females he'd rutted with.

That was, however, another thing that had always perplexed him. He had yet to lose his control in such a situation. It would have given the females more of a chance in bearing his offspring…but he had yet to encounter a partner worthy of his passion or possessing the ability to shake his control over his fertility. That had been what he had experienced in his life, to date. Pleasure being a certainty, given the nature of the activity, but nothing to make him desire it over and over again.

Then he'd encountered his brother's delightful little wench and found himself imagining the craziest things. Wanting to stroke her just to see for himself if she was as soft as she looked. If she could feel as addictive as his beast insisted she must. From there, it wasn't long before he'd slipped and allowed himself to indulge in carnality for its own sake. He'd tumbled fast and hard and he'd yet to hit bottom in terms of his new found desires that just so happened to center around one delicious…flexible…mortal female…_lucky, lucky him…_

She felt him lips curl into a smirk and wondered at what new deviancy he might have discovered.

"Sesshomaru…?"

"Hmm?" She hadgained his attention, though he did not deviate from his chosen task.

"What does that taste like?" She really must have lost it to ask him such a thing, but she couldn't help herself. He just looked so _into_ it…

He laughed, curling his fingers tighter into the rounded cheeks in his hands as he took one more taste, letting her scent go to his head before carefully shrugging her thighs down his arms. Letting her drag down the front of his body until his hips pinned hers to the tree.

He bent and trailed his tongue up the side of her throat. She shivered as he growled softly before answering: "Indescribable.

Then he kissed her. She flinched for a moment, her modern girlie sensibilities attempting outrage at the thought of him forcing her to taste herself in such a way. But it was doomed to failure, because her taste only seemed to enhance his own as he fed it to her from his lips. She was a bit hesitant, but he overrode her uncertainty with the silky slide of his tongue against her own and she found she really couldn't care about something so foolish.

But him having done such a thing for her had sparked her own curiosity about what _he_ would taste like.

Her toes stretched towards the ground while her hands took up the notion and dropped from his shoulders to slide beneath the silk of his hakama and take hold of him. He snarled softly against her lips but made no move to discourage her. It never even occurred to him that she might wish to reciprocate. After all, youkai females would rarely do such a thing, and never amongst the predatory breeds…for obvious reasons. She slowly squeezed the hard flesh under her hands and he jerked against her with another snarl, plunging the full length of himself through her fingers. She watched the stripes over his cheeks go jagged as his body absorbed the sensation before repeating it with a slow, heavy roll of his hips.

_Well, he __ to be enjoying it…He had, after all, previously allowed her to finish him in such a way._

But she hesitated when a full growl rumbled from his chest. She wondered if she had done something wrong, until he set his fangs against her throat to show his displeasure with the halting of her hands._ That was more than clear enough for her!_

She leaned into him, her hands shaping over him harder and faster until he bucked against her in his need.

That was when Kagome had her epiphany.

She had assumed, all this time, that she was the powerless one in this relationship that had been suddenly thrust upon her.

_She could not have been more wrong. _

As she lifted a hand to pull open his kosode he hastily intercepted her, shackling her delicate wrist with an impatient hand and holding it to the side as he completed the task himself in a much timelier manner than she could have managed. His touch was demanding as he pressed her palm against the heated flesh just above the low-slung waistband of his hakama, and she shivered in anticipation as the silk slipped over her fingers until it caught over his widely braced thighs. The clenched abdominals shifted under her touch like steel under velvet as he groaned, before he crowded her back against the tree and bent over her to kiss her yet again.

She shivered at his intensity, but she was determined to have her way with him. Because now, she _knew_ she could. All along…_he_ had been the helpless one. She wondered how she could have possible missed it, as blindingly obvious as she now saw it to be. Unable to stop the momentum of his downfall into his lust for her, he would have been unable to even attempt to deny his desire for her because the beast would not have allowed it. He had fallen a willing victim to her charms, even if she failed to see what those so-called charms _were_.

Sesshomaru growled at the frustrating female as she once again sought to put distance between them. Already, he felt as if he were burning up from the inside. Her small hands pressed against his hips, preventing him from gaining any kind of relief, even if it was acquired from dry-humping her like a horny pup. He closed his eyes, silently counting backwards from ten in his head to prevent himself from simply tossing her down on her back and throwing himself after her.

_Seven…breathe in…breath out…_

_…__six…__no, you will not whimper and beg…_

_…five-_

The Inu gasped harshly as his eyes flew open.

_And then his vision swam red._

The girl was engaged in an activity the likes of which he'd never considered indulging in. It was unlike anything he'd ever imagined, sinfully and almost _painfully_ pleasurable, and he nearly lost his balance before he braced himself firmly against the tree trunk to maintain his current position. His lip curled faintly as he hissed through clenched teeth, claws dug deeply into the bark as the sensation of her warm mouth against the most sensitive part of his anatomy sent hot chills through him. He clenched his eyes shut again, forcing away the urge to wrap her hair around a fist and-

Kagome smiled to herself as his reaction far exceeded her expectations for her virgin efforts. She ran a curious tongue over the tip of his heavy shaft, deciding that she liked both the way he tasted and the way he felt. She could feel the fine tremors that ran through his frame from where her palms rested against his upper thighs. He was actually tall enough that she didn't have to get on her knees to do this, just balanced herself against him and bent over him with her dark hair brushing against his pale flesh, the angle of his torso against the tree providing him with a perfect view down the line of his body.

_No…Kagome was not the powerless one…_

She found that she enjoyed the sense of control that she felt over this incredibly powerful being as he shuddered at the flick of her tongue.

She wrapped her lips around the wide head, drawing him in, and he groaned. His tone had deteriorated into little more that an animalistic rumble as he slowly lowered a hand to curl his fingers into her hair as if to make certain that she wouldn't stop. She was determined to finish what she had started, however. Kagome Higurashi was no quitter! Her mother had made certain that she would not be the type to give up on anything that she had deemed worthwhile! Though, she rather suspected that _this _was not exactly what her mother had meant.

Not able to laugh with her mouth occupied as it was, she hummed to herself and got a mouth-full as the vibrating sensation caused the male to push forward in response.

Now, if Kagome had been just about anyone else, this might have been a problem. She stretched her jaw to hold him, allowing her tongue to drag down the underside with the next thrust. But Kagome happened to be one of those rare girls with a practically nonexistent gag-reflex. She'd been the champion milk-guzzler in elementary school, the handy little detail never being divulged as she raked in the candy-money. She hadn't thought about it before hand, not considering anything more than how to dredge up enough courage to even begin the act. She was heartily grateful for the thing that she'd always considered an oddity…because he'd just hit the back of her throat.

The hand fisted through her hair tugged just a bit, and she realized that he was teetering on the edge of his control.

She supposed that she should at least be nervous. After all, this could be a rather precarious situation. She could just imagine it now: poor Inuyasha having to return through the well and inform her mother that, yes Kagome had asphyxiated while attempting to give his, rather unfortunately in this particular case, well-hung brother a thrill. She couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture, and the Inu practically whined as he shivered against the sensation.

_Deep breath, Kagome._

She inhaled slowly, through her nose, to make certain that she was comfortable…before sinking down further. She had a bad moment when she realized that swallowing something like _this_ was a great deal different than chugging a drink. Her air was closed off for a panicked instant, before she slipped up past the tip and her ability to breathe returned. It helped that he'd gone stone still, and she thanked him with a tug of her lips before she regained the firm length. Curious, she swallowed and he gasped as if he'd just been shot as the muscles in her throat contracted and flexed around him. There was a strange splintering crack, and she realized that the claws of his free hand had just gouged a nasty hole in the trunk of the poor tree.

She did it again, before adopting a slow rhythm of pulling down the length, then sliding back up. He remained motionless with the last of his willpower, and it wasn't long before he felt the tightening that preceded his release. He was shocked at how fast she'd drawn him towards the edge, would have been appalled but for the way she felt with her lips wrapped around him. Now…he couldn't have cared less. Actually, strike that. He cared. Because she was his and he wasn't sharing!

But he retained enough sense to pull free before he spilled down her throat. The last thing they needed was for his physiology to cause more problems for her. If she thought it sucked to have him lock with her body…?

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lip at the mental image, even as he was glad that she could not see it. _Though, he would love to see what she'd come up with to punish him for it…_

_XOX_

Kagura refused to look at the two males as she waited for the return of her new friend. Knowing what the Miko and Inu were up to (even if only in concept) was a great deal different than _hearing_ the soundtrack! What made it even worse was sitting in the vicinity of a known pervert, and a male that found herself attracted to. If she had known the concept, she would have likened it to someone accidentally flipping on a porno while at a party that your crush just happened to be attending, watching it with you.

Part of you is horribly embarrassed, and wants desperately for the earth to open up and provide a nice, convenient hole for you to crawl into. It was like rubber-necking at a train wreck. You look from the screen to the face of the crush, each one more horrifying to behold than the other. But at the same time…you can't help but replace the 'actors' with yourself and the guy you like. You wonder if it could possibly feel as good as it sounds, all the while trying to drown out those same sounds as you attempt to become one with either the sofa back or the nearest wall.

She snuck a look at Inuyasha, and found herself hiding a grin…because he was blushing harder than _she _was! She was saved from the loss of face (i.e. looking less than worldly, no matter that she'd not hid her lack of experience as well as she thought she had) by the Hanyou's distraction. And it was _very _distracting. But nothing less than fascinating! She now had a starting point, if the brother was anything to go by, of what she might expect from the younger Inu male. Sure she had sensed that he wasn't nearly as demanding, or as experienced, as Kagome's overly-horny Taiyoukai. That would work in her favor, as she could probably lead them, at both pace and direction, in whatever manner she chose.

_He was fidgeting, again…_

She rolled her eyes, as she realized that it was most likely a sign of what Kagome had described as 'ADHD'. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. She wasn't altogether certain that she understood all that the girl had spouted, but the term seemed to feel right. The boy couldn't have sat still to save his life, and sadly, she found even _that _to be cute.

Oh, she was pathetic!

But she couldn't help herself!

However-

Unwilling to move from her warm spot in front of the fire, she stretched out a leg and nudged his shoulder with her toes. "Sit still!"

He turned, his eyes wide as her foot brushed his cheek. She felt the fine tremor run through him at the contact, but she was the only one aware of his response, because Sango was busy attending to supper, and Miroku to attending Sango's ass as she bent before the fire.

He nodded, never taking his eyes from hers. She thought that might be the end of it…until his lips lightly grazed from her ankle to her toes as he turned back towards the fire. Her ruby eyes widened in surprise, even as she attempted to convince herself that it had been an accident. But the satisfied gleam in his amber eyes, the tiny smirk on his lips, told a different story. He'd meant to do it, and he'd intended that she _know _it.

She pulled her leg towards herself in an almost defensive gesture as an unexpected tingle ran up her leg, originating where his lips had first touched her skin. The hot chill that followed stated that, yes; his actions had both confused her…and attracted her. She smiled to herself with the admission, noting that the curl of his lips deepened fractionally.

_Oh yeah…this was __gonna__ be fun…_

_oooooo_

_** fourteen – any dog can learn a new trick, including when to roll over and show his belly to his dominant**_

::Sits on the Inu's knee and glares from behind her gag:: "What? You've gotten your way, human. Be thankful you can at least observe."


End file.
